Inner Demons
by XxSeriouslyJadedxX
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped,and reunites with Sasuke. She realizes that the Uchiha has changed drastically...and that instead of ridding of his inner demons, they have almost completely taken over him in his thirst for power. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Sakura realized when she awoke from her slumber was that she was not lying on her bed, but on a hard surface. The second thing she realized was that her head was pounding, and she was certain that it wasn't because of a hangover. The third and last thing she realized was the voices, unfamiliar and unidentifiable to her ears. She stiffened instantly, and forced her breathing to even, with her eyes shut tight as her mind spun back to what had happened…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_The attack had been completely unexpected._

_Early that morning, Haruno Sakura, along with her long-time teammate and best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, had been sitting at Ichiraku Ramen. The pink-haired kunoichi had been watching her blonde-headed friend chug down bowls and bowls of Ramen in record time. _

_She had been extremely glad that he had been the one who was paying the bill._

"_Naruto," she had asked. "Don't you think that you should slow down there?"_

_He had glanced at her briefly, before returning to his mission of stuffing noodle and soup into his mouth. "I'm preparing for the mission tomorrow."_

_Sakura just stared idly into space at his response. Now at the age of fifteen, the three year mark was approaching quickly for the time that Sasuke had left. _

_Earlier that morning, the 5th hokage had called Sakura, along with Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Tenten, and Kiba into her office._

_They had stared confusedly at her for a long while, since now that all of them were Chuunin ranked, and Neji was a Jonin, it didn't seem that this many people were needed for one mission unless it was extremely dangerous. _

"_As you all know," Tsunade had begun, "the time for Orachimaru to switch bodies is approaching quickly. It will be in exactly a month from now. With the Sharingan, he will be a hard opponent, so I am ordering all of you to go on a mission to retrieve the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke. Neji, you will be the team leader."_

_Normally, Naruto would have immediately jumped up and started protesting to why he was not assigned team leader, but this time, he just nodded grimly and stood up, leaving the room._

_One by one, the chuunins and the one jonin got up from their positions, and left the room, each one with stiffened shoulders and a solemn expression on their face._

_Only Sakura had remained in the hokage's office. She, too, got up to leave, but her sensei's voice stopped her._

"_Sakura, will your feelings interfere with the mission?" Tsunade's tone was gentle._

_Sakura had paused, considering her words carefully. "Tsunade-sama, my feelings are no longer existent for a teme (1) like Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Her back was turned to her mentor, but she could practically feel the skeptical look burning into her back._

"_Are you positive, Sakura?"_

"_Hai." (2)_

"_Very well, you may leave."_

_Sakura had exited the room._

_Even then, she had known…_

_And so had Tsunade…_

_Haruno Sakura was possibly the worst liar in the world._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Thirteen hours."

"Hmm…"

"Should I attempt to wake her up Orachimaru-sama?"

"There is no need Kabuto, our dear little kunoichi is already wide awake, isn't that right…_Sakura-san_?"

Sakura stiffened in her position.

"Please get up Sakura-san," Kabuto's voice was friendly, but she was not fooled.

Jumping up, she glared at the two people in front of her. "What do you want with me?" she snarled out, backing away from the snake man and his right hand man.

This time, Orachimaru spoke up. "Your reputation as Tsunade's apprentice as spread far and wide, my dear Sakura-san."

Her stomach clenched, and Sakura gritted her teeth. She definitely did not like where this was going.

"Not to worry," he continued. "Your friends our fine, well…that is, unless you don't disagree with the terms."

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," his tone was so casual, as though kidnapping and killing was part of his daily everyday life. But then again…it probably was. "I need you to heal my arms. I'm sure Tsunade has taught you most of her tequniques already.

Sakura sneered. "There's no way I'm helping you, even if I die."

"But Sakura-san," Kabuto stepped closer to her, the dim light reflecting against his glasses. "Think about your dear friends in Konoha."

She entered a taijutsu stance, as Lee had taught her. "Are you threatening me?"

"What he is saying," Orachimaru cut in. "Is that we dispose of your insolent so called friends one by one if you don't help us."

Sakura went rigid. "What?" she managed to breathe out.

"Yes," Kabuto's voice was sadistic. "We can start with that blonde one, what was her name?"

_Ino! _Her heart clenched.

"Then, we can kill that Hyuuga heiress," Kabuto continued ruthlessly. "And we'll move on to that annoying boy in the green, and how about the girl with the buns?"

"No!" Sakura lashed out. "Naruto won't let you!"

If anything, his smile only turned more malicious. "Ah, yes, let's not forget our dear Naruto-kun. He'll be last. I'm sure he'll put up the best fight."

"NO!" Sakura screamed. "There better than that! They won't die! They're strong!"

"Yes, I will admit that they are formidable opponents," Orachimaru said, and he flashed his teeth. "But will they be stronger than my prized possession?"

"Prized possession?" _No, don't let it be-_

"Why Sakura-san, don't you remember Sasuke-kun?"

_Sasuke-kun…_

She collapsed onto the ground, her entire form trembling. Sasuke…would he kill his former teammates? Had he changed over the past three years?

Orachimaru let out a mirthful laugh. "Come Kabuto, let's leave our dear kunoichi and give her some time to think."

The door slid open, and Sakura watched as the two figures disappeared in to the light, leaving her alone in the darkened room.

_God damnit. _Sakura cursed herself. _If only I hadn't been caught!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_It was already dark, and Naruto was accompanying Sakura back to her apartment._

"_The mission is tomorrow," he stated, and Sakura noticed the smile he was forcing onto his face. "We'll bring back Sasuke-teme for sure. It was and still is the promise of a lifetime."_

_Sakura smiled at her friend's attempt to ease the tense mood that the mission was going to cause. _

_When Uchiha Sasuke was the topic, nobody felt easy. _

"_Well, you better get some rest," she said as they stopped at the front of her door. "We've got to get up bright and early tomorrow morning."_

"_Yeah, I'll definitely be there firs-" his words were cut off as his eyes widened, and he suddenly slumped down onto the ground._

"_Naruto!" Sakura dropped down next to him, inspecting him. She noticed a small needle in his neck. With trained hands, she quickly pulled it out and examined the liquid-like substance dripping down the point._

"_Sleeping poison?" she asked herself. Then, realization hit her, as she spun around._

_But it was too late. The last thing Haruno Sakura saw was a hand darting towards her, a hit to her head, and then…darkness._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the badly lit halls of Orachimaru's lair, clad only in a simple grayish-white robe and a sword attached to the belt. He didn't need any other weapons, for hardly anyone dared to challenge him…unless they had been dared…or they wanted to die young.

He passed the prisoner cells on his way to his room, and he watched with indifferent eyes as scrawny and starved arms and hands reached out to him.

"Help me!" a woman, who cheekbones were so shrunken in and lips were so dry, that the Uchiha became disgusted with the sight.

He noticed the larger cells down towards the end of the hall, where bars were replaced by heavy 10-inch thick steel doors. Those cells were used to contain the more violent prisoners, usually the ones with shinobi skills.

He noticed that one of the doors were closed, which indicated that someone was locked inside. Just yesterday, it had still been empty. Orachimaru usually would have informed him of a new capture.

"Hey," he called out to one of Orachimaru's random lackeys wandering the halls.

The man, who was at least ten years older than the boy before him, immediately cowered in fear. "U-U-Uchiha-sama! W-What can I do for y-you?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He pointed to the closed door. "Who's in there?"

The man looked between the closed door and Sasuke. "I'm not sure Uchiha-sama. Kabuto-sama came back yesterday with a new prisoner. I believe it is a girl. But that's all I know." He cringed, as though expecting Sasuke to hit him for his lack of knowledge on the new prisoner.

Sasuke looked at the door with curious eyes. A girl, the man had said. What girl could possibly be strong or dangerous enough to keep locked in one of those cells? He tried to think of a possibility, but he came up with no answers.

"Thank you," he spoke to the man as he headed towards the door. "Leave."

The man was more than glad to comply, as he scurried down the hall to wherever his destination had been before the terrifying Uchiha Sasuke had stopped him.

Sasuke reached out a hand and touched the cold steel. There were a few buttons to the right, where a password had to be entered.

He reached up his hand to punch in the code, when a shriek leaked out through the door.

"Let me out!" the voice definitely belonged to a girl. It was very familiar, but for some reason, Sasuke just couldn't quite place it.

There was a horrifying sound of what sounded like a truck crashing into metal and the next thing he knew, he was staring at an enormous dent in the door.

His eyes widened immensely. This girl had been able to put a dent in a 10 inch thick steel door!

There was a chuckle behind him. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Orachimaru."

"And Kabuto even drained am eighth of her chakra." The snake man said. "She would have been able to break through if he hadn't. I must remember to tell him to drain even more chakra before she escapes."

Who in the world possessed this monster strength? Nevertheless, a girl?

"Orachimaru," he demanded. "Who is in there?"

He turned to face a man, only to see a sly smile adorn his lips. "Why Sasuke-kun, you don't know who it is?"

"No," he replied impatiently. "Who?"

"I believe you two used to be acquaintances," his tone was nonchalant as he examined his fingernails. Then, he made eye contact with the Uchiha and his long snake-like tongue slipped out as he licked his lips. "As a matter of fact, I believe you two use to be teammates."

Sasuke froze. _Was it possible? No, it couldn't be her. _

"_Haruno Sakura,_ I believe her name was."

Sasuke sneered. Who was this man trying to kid? "The Haruno Sakura I knew was a little weakling who couldn't even throw a punch right."

"Are you sure about that?" the man inquired. "Well, this girl, whoever she is, will be helping me quite a bit in a future."

With a sadistic laugh, Orachimaru disappeared, leaving the Uchiha alone.

With a sigh, Sasuke reached out to punch in the code. He would prove Orachimaru wrong. He would be able to recognize Sakura easily. He would prove to him that the girl he had captured was not Haruno Sakura.

The door slid open, and a flash of red and pink charged towards him.

"Let me out, you bastard!" it shrieked again.

Sasuke caught the punch aimed at his face at the last second.

He stared wide eyed at the girl in his grip.

Pink hair…Jade eyes…it wasn't possible. Something wasn't quite right. There had to be a mistake.

Sasuke just couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that it was indeed _Haruno Sakura _in his hands right now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stared up at her captor. When the door had opened, she had prepared herself to attack, and had been extremely surprised that her punch had been caught.

She had no idea that all of Orachimaru's lackeys were that well-trained.

Lee's taijutsu training was almost flawless.

However, when she looked up at the man who had blocked her punch, she was stunned to see that it was not a man, but a boy.

She wasn't sure whether to jump into his arms and smother him to death or to attempt to throw another punch at his face.

Instead, she opted to just stare up at him.

_He's grown tall. _She noted unconsciously.

Uchiha Sasuke. This was definitely not how she expected their three year reunion to be like.

Sasuke himself seemed to be having a hard time comprehending something. The look on his face as stared down at her was a mixture of shock, frustration, anger, surprise, and… amusement?

"It really is you," he murmured out to himself, but Sakura caught it.

What did _that _mean?

She opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself being pushed back into the dark cell.

"Hey!" she protested, momentarily forgetting that it was Uchiha Sasuke she was talking to. "Let go you teme!"

There was a pause. "I've never heard you call me a teme before."

"Sasuke…"

"I don't know what Orachimaru has in store for you, but you're going to staying in this cell."

"Sasuke…"

"You've gotten strong haven't you?"

"Sasuke…"

"What happened to that weakling?"

"Sasuke!" she had enough. Since when did Sasuke talk _this _much? "Won't-won't you help me?" She gazed up at him with pleading eyes.

The shock she received when he returned her plea with a sneer was overwhelming. "You're a prisoner, Sakura, and it's going to stay that way unless Orachimaru decides otherwise."

Sakura visibly tensed.He _had _changed.

"Now stay here like a good little girl," he let go of her wrist, and turned to walk out.

In a desperate attempt for him to stay, she let her Inner Sakura take over and her voice became cold.

"I would have never expected the great Uchiha Sasuke to turn into Orachimaru's pawn. You've lowered your standards so much, Sasuke-_kun._"

She watched his steps falter for about a second, and she expected him to turn around and pin her to a wall, while scolding her that he would never become so low.

But instead, he continued walking, and her heart shattered when she heard his parting words. The door closed in her face.

With a strangled cry, Sakura slumped down onto the ground.

What had she done to deserve this?

His words repeated over and over in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"_I'll do anything for power."  
_

_

* * *

_Well was that a good start? I hope you liked it.

1. Teme-bastard.

2. Hai-yes.

I hope nobody seemed too OOC.. especially Sakura calling Sasuke a teme.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark…so dark.

Sakura trembled against the stone wall, shivering in the complete darkness. Her shorts and the sleeveless top she had been wearing when she had been captured were not doing her any good. She might as well have been naked.

The door opened, and she looked up as an unrecognizable man came in. One couldn't say he was not handsome, since he was well-built, and his piercing blue eyes and reddish-brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. Looking at his eyes, Sakura was suddenly struck with an incredible feeling of sorrow, since his eyes reminded her so much of Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama caught a pretty one," the man's voice was almost like a child, taunting and somewhat cynically gleeful. "Here's your food for the day. I suggest you take care in not eating too much, since you won't be getting another visit from me in 24 hours."

Sakura shrunk into the wall as far as she could. Were all of Orochimaru's men that sadistic?

He cackled, and the door reopened, leaving Sakura all alone once again, alone in the dark.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was pacing furiously around his room, though his face remained void of any emotion.

_She seems different from before. _

_No, she's still that pathetic girl she was two years ago._

_She was able to dent a steel door._

_She was stupid enough to get captured by Kabuto_

There was a sudden knock on his door, interrupting his inner debate.

He stopped pacing, and said, "What?" his voice monotone.

"Sasuke-sama," an arrogant male's voice was heard outside the door. Sasuke sneered, oh god, it was that fool Hayubi wasn't it? The stupid idiot was always trying to impress Orochimaru and he was always trying to make Sasuke look bad, even though the Uchiha boy surpassed his skills with ease. "Orochimaru-sama calls for you."

The door was opened, and Sasuke faced the boy, who was only two years older than he, but acted as though he owned the world.

"You can leave now." He regarded the boy calmly.

Hayubi let out a sneer, seemingly unaware of the danger he could put himself into by annoying the short-tempered Uchiha. "Uchiha-_sama, _Orochimaru sama called for me too."

With a grunt of indifference, Sasuke brushed past the boy and headed to Orochimaru's meeting room. He had to resist the urge to glance at the lone steel door that stood closed at the end of the prisoner's hall. Inside, there lay an old teammate and a past admirer. He would _not _look.

Hayubi, on the other hand, was being blatantly obvious of his glances at the cell. "The prisoner in there, I've heard rumors you know her."

Sasuke made no remark, though his eyes creased slightly in anger when Hayubi referred to her as a 'one sexy thing.'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Orochimaru," the obsidian-haired greeted the man curtly.

Orochimaru looked at the Uchiha, and then at Hayubi. "Hayubi, Sasuke-kun," he hissed out. "You have a mission."

Sasuke shrugged inwardly. This wasn't anything new, receiving a mission. He found it funny that feudal lords would even offer the Hidden Village of Sound any missions, since it was known that the ninjas in Sound were corrupt, though of course, most of the lords that offered the jobs were corrupt themselves.

"The daimyo of the Cloud Country, wants two ninjas to assassinate one of his advisors, who is supposedly forming a rebellion against him. He could charge treason and execute the advisor himself, but he fears that would just a greater unsettlement against his people. Here is a picture, and you are to leave as soon as possible."

Sasuke took the picture, stared at it briefly, and wordlessly walked out. He vaguely heard fragments of what Orochimaru was saying to Hayubi.

"Sasuke-kun…partner…a lot…money…don't mess up…"

Sasuke growled. So this blockhead was going to be his partner. It would only slow him down, and Sasuke didn't like the extra burden.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto," the 5th hokage asked the blonde-haired chuunin for the twentieth time. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Naruto, who was currently sitting on a chair in front of Tsunade's desk, cried out in frustration, and attempted to pull all of his hair out of his head. "Tsuande-baa chan, all I remember is talking to Sakura and then everything faded away! Gaaaa, what if she's being tortured right now! It's all my fault! If only I hadn't been so stupid! We've got to go rescue her! What are we supposed to d-"

"Naruto!" Tsunade cut off the panicked boy. "I'm sure Sakura can take care of herself. There's no trace of who took her, and I've already sent an ANBU team out to go search for her. It may take a long time, since we have no idea where to begin. Meanwhile, I'm sorry to say that you can't go looking for her also. You already have a mission, that's already been postponed a day because of the sudden kidnap of Sakura. You'll be leaving with the other chuunins tomorrow to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair. Okay?"

"But," he began to protest. "Tsunade-baa chan! Sakura needs me right no-"

"NO!" Tsunade was losing her patience. "I trust the ANBU to locate her and bring her back safely. Naruto, you need to concentrate on bringing Uchiha Sasuke back. I have a feeling that you'll be the only one that can persuade him. And besides, don't I recall a promise you made to Sakura? The promise of a lifetime?"

Naruto looked away. He knew it was his duty to go rescue Sasuke, but he wanted to rescue Sakura, too. He had to believe in the strength of the ANBU, as Tsunade had told him.

With a sigh, he bowed slightly to the hokage, before walking out the door.

_Sakura… wherever you are… please be alright._

**XXXXXXXXXX**_  
_

Sakura stared at the food. She had been doing that for the last hour. The man had told her to save her food, and Sakura was finding that part particularly easy. She hadn't eaten a bite, in fear that it may be contaminated. Not to mention the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she would throw up if she swallowed anything.

A few hours earlier, Kabuto had come in, and stuck a weird looking needle into her arm. He told her that he needed to drain more of her chakra after her close escape. Now, with only about an eighth of her chakra left, Sakura felt once again weak and helpless. Why was it that whenever in the Uchiha's prescence, she was always the weak pathetic girl?

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she was beginning to feel claustrophobic, and she resisted the urge to open her mouth and scream her lungs out until she could no longer speak.

God, she wanted to go home.

Bringing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them, she lay her head down. For some odd reason, her eyes remained dry and no tears would come, no matter how much she willed herself to cry.

Perhaps she had no more tears left to spill, since all of them were already used in the past.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood impatiently at the doorway leading to the outside world. Had he not informed that Hayubi fool that he was to be here at precisely dawn?

There were footsteps heard, and soon the figure of Hayubi appeared. "Sasuke, I have to go feed the cherry blossom before we go. You can wait a few more mintues."

Sasuke stared after him as he went, his insides boiling with fury. If not for Orochimaru's order, the fool would have been long dead before.

_Wait a second…cherry blossom?_…Sakura!

With a curse, he darted after the boy. There was no way on earth that Uchiha Sasuke was about to trust Hayubi alone with Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stared blankly at the door as it opened and the man from before stepped in. He stared at her for a long time, and Sakura didn't like the look in his eyes.

She could feel those creepy blue eyes sweeping over her body, examining every curve and every little detail. She tried to make herself shrink into the wall.

"My dear little cherry blossom," he drawled out.

She shivered involuntarily.

Footsteps were heard, and Sakura realized someone was running her direction. Moments later, a composed looking Uchiha Sasuke walked into the room. If not for the loud footsteps, Sakura had heard, she would have never thought the man had been running at all.

"Sasuke," Sakura noticed the man's tone was of disdain. "You couldn't even wait a few minutes?"

Ignoring his question, Sasuke turned his gaze onto Sakura. "When were you assigned to feeding her?" he asked, not even bothering to look at the boy he was addressing.

Sakura watched with somewhat interest as the man's fists clenched, and his eyes grew darker. "Sasuke," he practically spat out. "Why are you so interested in knowing that?"

Sasuke turned calmly towards the man, and suddenly, the air in the room seemed colder, as if that was possible, and the tenseness in the air was suffocating. Sakura wanted to speak up, but the new Sasuke scared her slightly. His words sounded nonchalant and care-free, but even as he spoke them out, there was an underlying threat in his voice. "If you weren't so busy ogling her, you may have noticed she hasn't touched her food. Should I tell Orochimaru that you are failing to accomplish your orders of taking care of her?"

Hayubi turned absolutely red with fury, but Sasuke just stared impassively at the boy.

He turned his gaze towards her once again, and calmly walked towards her. "Sakura," he said. "You have to eat."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, and stared hard at him. "It's poisoned."

He regarded her response with a stoic face. "No, its not."

Inner Sakura was practically screaming her head off. Why didn't he react at all!

She slumped back into the wall. Though Sasuke had changed, she still felt safer in his presence than anyone else's in the building. "Prove it."

A flash of annoyance crossed his face. He swiped his hand down, ripped off a piece of bread, and tossed it into his mouth, not even bothering to chew before swallowing it down completely.

She stared at him for a few seconds, and when nothing happened, he picked up the plate and shoved it into her hands. "Eat." It was not a request, but a demand. "I expect this to be finished when I return."

Her eyes were wide, as though she had been slapped. He brusquely got up and brushed past Hayubi.

"Hey!" Hayubi called after him. "It's my job to take care of her!"

When the Uchiha boy turned around, Sakura and Hayubi froze. His eyes were a piercing red, and three red comma like swirls surrounded the pupils. Uchiha Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

"It's my job now," he replied. "We've wasted enough time as it is. If you can't keep up, I'm leaving you behind."

He closed his eyes, and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Hayubi was muttering imprecations as he too disappeared.

Sakura stared at the plate in front of her. What would Sasuke do to her if she didn't eat? She was terrified to find out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I didn't know you were so merciless," Hayubi muttered as he stared down at the body.

Sasuke was already getting ready to leave the advisor's mansion. It wouldn't be too long before the guards would arrive. He stared emotionlessly down at the bloodied advisor. He had planned to make it a quick kill, but his stupid 'partner' had charged in without a plan in head. The advisor had been awakened with the commotion, and had actually put up a fight to Hayubi.

Uchiha Sasuke then had to assassinate the advisor without killing his partner in the process, though that didn't necessarily seem like a bad idea. "Let's go." He muttered.

Hayubi stared at the Uchiha jumping into the shadows, a scowl on his face. _Just one day Uchiha. _He thought, wicked thoughts popping into his head. _I'll show you._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura watched the door open and a figure walked in.

"Sasuk-"she began, but then was slightly disappointed to see that it was not Sasuke, but Kabuto.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay, Sakura-san," the gray haired man replied in that fake friendly tone. "Orochimaru would like to know if you've made your choice."

"Go to hell," she spat out in reply, and turned her head away.

His laugh was mirthless. "Sakura-san, I really don't think you understand the danger of the situation you will be putting your friends in if you decline this offer. We would like to have no casualties."

"I believe in them." Sakura said, her voice filled with pride. "They'll beat whoever you send at them."

Kabuto's eyes darkened. "I guess we will see, Sakura-san. If that is the way its going to be."

He started walking for the door. "Oh, Sakura-san? Orachimaru-sama has allowed you to roam around. But don't even think about escaping. The needle I injected inside of you not only drained your chakra, but it filled your body with a poison that will take affect in exactly 7 days. Only we have the antidote Sakura-san, so if you escape, you'll die.

Not to mention, in your state, with almost no chakra, you wouldn't even be able to win a fight against our weakest. If you were to try to escape, you would no longer have the privilege of wandering around on your free will. I hope you will change your mind about helping Orochimaru-sama, since he is being such a wonderful host to you."

He left, leaving the door open for Sakura to walk around.

She stood up slowly, and her legs collapsed beneath her, sending her tumbling down to the floor in a tangled mess.

She tried again, using the wall as leverage. Her legs were stiff and sore, and she took one step before she staggered. Who knew that sitting on a hard surface for the past three days could make one so incapable of walking?

Finally, with some practice, her legs adjusted to the extra weight on them, and she was able to walk again.

Even outside her cell, there were no windows.

She walked down the hallways, and was extremely disturbed to see the walls lined with cells full of people of all ages.

Now that she had finally gotten out, she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

She knew she had to escape, but like Kabuto had mentioned, the probability of success in her weakened state was close to zilch.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unconsciously, the first thing Sasuke did after he had returned from his mission and reported to Orochimaru was head towards the pink-haired kunoichi girl's cell.

A bit surprised to see that the door open, his first thought was that she had escaped, but then logic kicked in, and he told himself, that if she had indeed escaped, Kabuto would not have been wandering around the halls aimlessly like he was at the moment.

_They let her out? _He was slightly confused. Heck, he didn't even know the reason why she was kidnapped in the first place, though he was pretty positive it had something to do with Orochimaru's arms.

He turned around, and there she stood, staring at him with a face painted with a mix between exasperation, confusion, sadness, and…fear? Did Haruno Sakura fear him?

He really didn't know how long they stood there, staring. He was almost tempted to lift his hand and wave slightly in greeting, like old times. But this wasn't old times, and he made a vow long ago that in order to become strong enough to beat his brother, he would cut all ties standing in the way. Sakura was definitely considered a tie, even if a little one.

He grunted, and swept past her, briefly catching the widening of her eyes and the parting of her lips, as though she was about to speak. But when she realized he did not want conversation, her mouth snapped shut, and she continued on her way.

Sasuke forced himself not to look back to see where she was going. This was a challenge, like everything in his life. He had to prove to himself that he was strong enough to not have to depend on and seek comfort from weak little pathetic pink-haired kunoichi.

When her footsteps faded away, Sasuke stopped. He didn't really have a destination to go to.

"Sasuke?" the voice was quiet, and extremely small. He half-turned, almost expecting to see a little girl, but knew who it was.

"What?" he asked, tone emotionless once again.

"Y-you won't kill them will you?" she asked

He frowned only slightly. What was she talking about?

"Y-you won't kill your old friends will you?" Her voice was whisper.

He completely turned around, and discovered that over the years, he had grown a lot taller than her, though she too, had grown a lot. Once at around his eyes, she now only stood at around his upper lip. He didn't satisfy her with a response.

"You wouldn't kill you teammates," her voice wavered, though the tears he had expected to cascade down her cheeks did not come.

"I know of no teammates," he answered calmly, and watched as she stiffened. "The teammates I once had are now all broken ties."

"Broken ties-to become stronger," she was hurt, he could tell. Her eyes reflected her revealed her feelings perfectly. "So you just forgot?"

"It was for the better," he responded. "Things like precious people will only slow one down on the road to gain power."

He watched as a brief flash of anger passed through her eyes. Sakura…getting angry at him? The thought seemed impossible. "Would you eliminate all ties if you had the chance?"

He stared down at her, as she waited for his answer. He didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes."

"And would you…" she paused, as though afraid to say what was on her mind. "Would you eliminate me right now if you could?"

"…Yes."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done.**

** I'm sorry if people think that Sasuke has changed too much over the course of two and a half years, but for those who have read the manga up to chapter 309, (MANGA SPOILER! DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN"T READ!) you will know that he was planning to attack Sakura and kill Naruto. (END SPOILER.) **

**  
Eh...doesn't seem that realistic to me for Orochimaru letting Sakura wander around. But I really can't have much development if all Sakura does is sit around in a cell all day, right? So bare with me. **

**Thank you to Yukari Rin (from the SasuSaku twinbells forum) for informing me about my Orochimaru spelling mistake. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Her heart went cold.

"_Would you eliminate me right now if you could?"_

"…_Yes." _

He had said it. He wished to kill her. She felt herself backing away, shaking her head slightly, though still, no tears fell, and no expression of pain and anger made its way onto her face.

She could tell he was slightly surprised by her calm reaction to his words…a little too calm.

There was really nothing to be surprised about. She had not expected him to tell her that he missed all of his old comrades, though she definitely did not expect for him to say he wanted to kill her either.

"What's keeping you from killing me?" she regarded.

"Orders," was his simple reply.

Frustration built up inside her. Did the boy she spoke to now have no emotion?

"I made the right choice," he continued, "two and a half years ago when I decided to leave behind the ties that bonded me. I gained power along the way."

_Yes, _she thought to herself. _But did you realize what you lost in the process? _

The silence was deafening to her, though the Uchiha seemed content with the lack of words shared between them.

"Naruto has grown stronger," she blurted out.

He seemed unfazed by her words. "I see."

"He'll probably be the next hokage," she continued, "the best ninja in the village."

"Hn."

"Orachimaru wishes to destroy Konoha, right?"

"Hn."

"Naruto will kill him."

Finally, he answered with a sentence, "I will kill Naruto first."

She stared at the stranger in front of her. Was this boy really strong enough to kill Naruto?

"I'm leaving," she heard him say, and when she snapped out of thoughts, he was already disappearing around a corner.

She didn't know what made her follow him. Perhaps she was lonely, or maybe seeing a familiar face scrambled up her mind, but nevertheless, she ran after him.

He obviously heard her approaching the moment she started heading towards him, and she was happy to see that he had slowed his pace somewhat for it to be easier for her sore legs to keep up.

"Um…" she really wasn't quite sure what to say to him. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm _going to train."

"…Can I-may I come?"

"Hn."

"Yes?"

"Don't bother me."

She guessed that that statement was a 'yes.'

His form of 'training' was very much different from what she had expected. She thought he would have led her to some isolated area and started training alone, but the place he had led her was packed with people! Ninjas, all wearing forehead protectors with the Sound symbol on their head, were sparring with one another.

"Hn." He grunted to show his presence.

The reaction was incredibly…amazing.

Everything stopped…literally. Some ninjas stopped throwing a punch or kick in mid-air, while others ninjas who were conversing immediately shut their mouths. All stared at the boy.

He waved his hand carelessly. "Hn." He grunted again.

Movement came back to life. He walked over to his own little corner, where the least people were, and Sakura quickly trailed behind. She definitely did not like some of the look the ninjas were giving her. Girls glared. Boys ogled. Though, Sakura noticed, there were definitely a lot more men then women in the training field.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice called out from behind, and Sakura turned around to see herself face to face with a bunch of boys probably a year or two older than her. "What have we got here? A pretty new addition?"

"Uh…" she looked around frantically for Sasuke, but he had disappeared.

She tried to store her chakra so she could unleash her inhuman strength if need be, but even with the perfect chakra control, she was just too drained to do anything.

"So," the boy who had spoken before purred out, seemingly the leader of the pack. "What's your name?"

"I-uh," _Help! _

"Come on, don't be shy?" A grin.

"Go away!"

"Aw baby, don't be like that," he suddenly jerked his hand forward, and grabbed onto her arm as he leaned closer to her lips. "I'm _irresistible._"

She tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. She shut her eyes, waiting for his disgusting lips to land on hers. She had never expected her first kiss to be like thi-

"Sakura, is he bothering you?" She had never been so relieved in her entire life to hear that voice.

The hand loosened, and she immediately backed up next to the Uchiha, who seemed more annoyed than angry at the older boy.

_He probably thinks I'm still a burden…_the thought popped into her mind innately.

The older boy sneered at the youth. "Who the _hell _are you, speaking to your elders like that?"

Sasuke mirrored the boy's sneer, though the menacing aura around his entire being seemed ten times more dangerous. "It's common courtesy to give your _own_ name before you ask someone else's."

The older boy's eyes narrowed as Sakura was struck with a sense of Déjà vu. Where had she heard this before?

"How old are you?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"I am Take," he spoke arrogantly. "And you're about to see what real ninjas are like, amateur."

Even Sakura wanted to snort at that statement. Sasuke…an _amateur? _Uchiha Sasuke hadn't been an amateur the moment he came into the world.

Still with that stoic expression, he turned his head slightly towards the right, staring right into her eyes, as if to say _'now look at all the trouble you've caused me.' _ Sakura couldn't help but cringe.

"Yo," he spoke to the gathering crowd, though still looking at her, "who is my opponent?"

"He arrived a few weeks ago when you were on a mission, Sasuke-sama," a voice piped up from the crowd.

Nodding slightly, he turned to face the smirking Take. Take got into a taijustu stance, expecting the boy to do the same, but frowned when the boy just stood there staring ahead with his arms hanging to his sides.

_This guy is so dead…_Sakura thought. She had never seen the guy fight, but knowing the old Sasuke, he was sure to win. Besides, she believed he had improved greatly over the course of two and a half years.

"Prepare to see the power of Take, the strongest ninja there is!" he shouted before charging towards Sasuke, a kunai suddenly in his hand.

Sasuke didn't even blink before he had disappeared and a gasp emitted from Take as a sharp kunai pressed against his neck.

_He's really fast. _Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura, you're pathetic." His voice cut through the air.

"W-what?" she stammered out before she could stop herself.

He still held the kunai against the startled Take, as he spoke, "Those who can not defend themselves against weaklings like these are truly pathetic."

Sakura felt her anger and pride swell. _Well, _Inner Sakura raged. _It's not like I asked to have all my chakra drained out! _

"I'm ending this now," he dropped the kunai, and in a flash, had his hand around Take's neck.

No one dared to move as the older boy struggled in the Uchiha's steel grip, "H-help me!" he choked out.

Still, no one moved.

Sakura closed her eyes. _This isn't Sasuke. _She took a step forward. _He would never kill. _She reached out. _Stop! _

Tentatively, she placed her small hand onto his arm.

"Sasuke," she whispered in a pleading voice. "Don't."

He turned his head to stare at her with cold eyes, completely devoid of any feeling.

The other Sound nin just watched the foolish pink-haired kunoichi.

"I-was weak," she paused. "But please don't do this."

Everyone around them watched in silence.

The obsidian-haired boy slowly turned back towards his victim as his grip tightened.

He opened his mouth and spoke, "Times have changed." Sakura took a step back. "People have changed." Her eyes widened. "_I _have changed." She gasped.

With a scream of agony, blood spurted out of Take's mouth and he became limp in Sasuke's grip.

Screaming filled Sakura's ears, and then she realized that it was she who was screaming.

The lifeless body was dropped to the ground, and without so much as a backwards glance, Sasuke walked away.

The crowd slowly dispersed as the sound nin returned to their usual training.

Only one certain pink haired kunoichi from Konoha remained where she was.

It was then Sakura realized that the one she loved-used to love had really changed.

They were no longer comrades, but _strangers_.

* * *

**Another Chapter Out! **

** I really appreciate the reviews...and it is now that I finally realize how hard Uchiha Sasuke is to write and keep in character. **

**For those who don't know about the deja vu moment...it was during the begining of the Chuunin exams whe Neji asked for Sasuke's name. **

**Hmm...at first...I wrote out that Sasuke stopped and listened to Sakura and didn't kill Take...but Sasuke has turned a lot colder during the years. Please realize that he has become cold-hearted and (almost) completely devoid of any emotion. Besides...I wouldn't want the responsibility of another OC...hence the reason for killing him off so early. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Extremely sorry for the delayed update. Had a pretty nasty writer's block. **

**Alright, here's a little quiz. **

**Next chapter, Sasuke will attack one of the guys from his 'rescue' team. Who do you guys think it will be? **

**THe choices are: Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, or Naruto. **

**And no, your answers won't change who he's going to attack. I just want to see how many people can guess the correct answer. Good Luck! **

* * *

By night, Sakura managed to find her way back to her lovely and comforting 'quarters,' a cold and murky cell. All through the rest of the day, she had avoided Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke, wandering aimlessly around the Sound village. She knew that if she met up with Kabuto, he would try to persuade her to help heal the snake's arms. 

She could feel a small ounce of chakra recovering, but it wasn't enough to anything. She silently prayed to be rescued by Naruto or someone, but then immediately berated herself for relying on other's all over again.

Never again…she had sworn to herself years ago that she would never watch another comrade's back for as long as she lived.

But still…she couldn't help but wonder where the heck Naruto was at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji, are we there yet?" the impatient blonde asked as the team of chuunins sped through the trees.

"Stop asking Naruto," Shikamaru snapped. "What's your hurry anyway?"

"I want this mission to be over with!" Naruto complained. "We'll attack the Sound and bring Sasuke-teme back. But I have to get back quickly to go and find Sakura-chan!"

"L-let's hurry guys," Hinata said, turning an incredible shade of red when Naruto turned his attention to her, "s-so Naruto-kun can go back and s-save Sakura."

The Hyuuga heiress, who had not been assigned on the mission at first, had come to replace the loss of the pink-haired chuunin.

Neji scowled at his cousin's behavior towards the blonde dropout, and was about to speak up but Tenten elbowed him to pay attention to where he was going.

_Don't worry Sakura-chan. _Naruto thought determinedly. _I'll definitely find you. After we bring back Sasuke-teme, I'll drag him along, too. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Orochimaru-sama," the kneeling man said. "Sakura-san still has not changed her mind?"

"Now now, you have to have patience Kabuto," the man sitting upon the throne like chair replied. "Our kunoichi will come to a change of mind soon. And when my arms are healed, and I will be in Sasuke-kun's body, we will begin are attack on that worthless village, and we'll make sure that Tsunade wished she'd never agreed to become hokage."

"Does that mean the plan should be put into action?"

"Let's wait a few more days. She will not be going anywhere for awhile."

"But her peers should already be searching for her."

"They will come here anyway, for let's not forget that Sasuke-kun's time is almost up. They will try to rescue him for our clutches. We will wait to see how this plays out."

"Understood."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled as he felt himself being enveloped in blue electricity-like chakra.

(a/n: in the story, Sasuke never met up with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato, like in the manga. Therefore, the Chidori Nagashi has never been used on them before.)

After a few minutes had passed, Sasuke ended the jutsu, and attacked a nearby tree with an onslaught of shuriken.

The attack happened so quickly that to the untrained eye, it would have looked as though in a second, shuriken would have suddenly been implanted in the bark.

Satisfied, Sasuke relaxed slightly as he felt someone enter his private training area.

"Sasuke-kun," he heard Kabuto greet. "How is your training?"

There was a grunt of acknowledgement in reply.

"State your purpose or leave," the Uchiha stated after awhile of silence.

Kabuto bowed slightly. "Orochimaru-sama has a new mission for you. It will be harder than all of your previous missions…not to mention there might be some…complications involved."

Sasuke turned around to face the gray-haired man. "Complications." It sounded more like a demand to evaluate than a question to what the word meant.

Kabuto hesitated. "There are two parts in the mission. The second will be put into action if the first part fails to accomplish the goal."

Sasuke didn't understand. The man was speaking in riddles.

"This is a personal mission assigned from Orochimaru-sama, not from another Country. The first part will not require anything physical. It is more of a verbal mission. If the first part fails, the second part will act as a warning to the target. In the second part, murder is not necessary, and should be avoided, though a good beating is a must. Do you understand Sasuke-kun?"

"Who is the target," he asked impassively. The mission seemed simple enough, so why did Kabuto make it sound so complicated?

"The mission is…" he paused, "for you to persuade Haruno Sakura to heal Orochimaru-sama's arms. If that fails, you will have to travel to Konoha and choose anyone to your liking to…cause harm to their body. It will serve as a warning to her of the consequences if she chooses not to help us."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I will not accept this mission."

"But-"

"I am not going back to Konoha."

"Sasuke-kun, if you wish to become strong enough to kill your brother, it is best you listen to Orochimaru-sama. You would be able to see how strong you've become."

"…"

"You want to kill Itachi don't you?"

"…Fine."

"I believe Sakura-san is currently wandering in the streets of the village. You should best be going Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke brushed past the man, and his mood only darkened at the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

_That bastard knew I was going to agree all along. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable walking around in the village. It was dreary, and the entire town seemed dark even in broad daylight.

People stared at her as she passed, more specifically at the Konoha forehead protector on her hair.

Suddenly very uncomfortable, she made a quick turn at an unknown alley, hoping to escape from all the stares.

Her luck didn't get much better.

The first thing she saw was a bloodied man, sprawled on the ground and moaning in the pain. The next thing that came to sight were two men standing over the beaten up man. Both men had Sound forehead protectors on.

"Stop it!" she yelled out instinctively, but immediately what a grave mistake she made when the two men turned to face her. She backed away, and tried to gather chakra, but she still had close to none in her body.

"You're not form here, are you girl?" one drawled out.

"Look at her forehead protector. It's from the leaf." The other one pointed out.

"Are you lost girl?"

"Do you need out help? We could help."

"S-stay away," she stammered out, and turned to run.

_I have to run. _Sakura told herself, though she knew the idea of escaping was unlikely.

No matter how pathetic they were, the two men in front of her were still shinobi, which meant they were harder to fight than the average person and they had to at least have some skill.

"Here kitty, kitty," he cooed, and Sakura braced herself for his grimy hands to land on her.

She opened her mouth and screamed when he his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. His other hand shot up to her chest.

"Let me have some fun!" the other protested before joining in on their little 'fun.'

_I have to fight! _She squeezed her eyes shut. _I can't let this happen! _She gritted her teeth. _Fight! _She clenched her fists. _DAMN IT, FIGHT SAKURA! _

She raised her arm. _I **will **fight! _She felt a small amount of chakra course through her arm. _Yes! _She pulled her arm back and got ready to--

And all of a sudden, the hands disappeared, and there were yells of confusion and then pain.

Sakura snapped her eyes open, and found that the bloodied man was gone, replaced by two bloody ninjas.

"Hn."

She spun around, right into the (rock hard) chest of the Uchiha.

She immediately jumped away from the contact as the previous day's events flashed through her heard. He had killed without hesitation or regret.

"What are you doing in a dark alley?" It wasn't a question.

"I-they-we-"Sakura just couldn't find the words to explain.

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but when it was clear to him that she had no words, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the alley.

"I'm sorry that I'm a burden, Sasuke."

"…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry!" she snapped.

It was obvious that he had struck a nerve when he uttered those words. She had wrenched out of his grip, and was glaring at him defiantly.

"People who are weak cry, Sakura." He knew his words were going to sting. "That is why it is okay for you to cry."

She blanched, and before he knew it, she had swung her fist at him, but naturally, he was quick enough to dodge it.

She covered her ears. "Be quiet! I-I'm not weak. I-I am strong! Was strong! But I don't have any chakra left! What do you want me to do!" She began muttering to herself and Sasuke stared down at her with an indifferent expression.

"Are you done yet?" the voice was annoyed

Her head snapped up, and she stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. _Is this really Sasuke? _Slowly, she stood back up. _The old Sasuke would not belittle me to this end. _Her eyes flashed. _This **isn't **__Sasuke! I'll prove to him I've changed! _

With a cry, she lunged forward, her mind already too clouded with slight starvation, frustration, and depression to realize she was throwing herself into a battle she was sure to lose.

"You need rest," the Uchiha pointed out the obvious as he sidestepped her attack easily. "Go back to your quarters."

"Quarters?" she repeated. "What quarters? Don't you mean the prison!" She threw another punch at him.

He didn't reply.

The adrenaline vanished as quick as it had come and she stopped her punch in mid-air. With a sigh, she lowered her arm and turned away. "Sasuke, why-why are things like this?"

"It is the path that was chosen for us."

"No!" Her voice was sharp and her eyes held sadness. "They weren't chosen for us. We…chose them ourselves."

"Perhaps."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to speak with you."

"Then speak."

"I will do it when you have regained your sense of mind."

"I'm fine-"

"Sleep."

"I said I'm fine!" she looked up into his eyes, and realized too late that his Sharingan had been activated.

Sasuke gently picked the unconscious girl up and tossed her over his shoulder.

This mission was annoying and would only take up his time.

He formed a series of seals in the blink of an eye, and then…he was gone.

Those who had been watching the exchange between the two could only ponder where they had disappeared to.

* * *

**Well hopefully that was worth reading. **

**Sakura will have a conv. with Orochimaru next chapter (for those who wanted that to happen.) **

**Please review! (and don't forget to put who you think will be attacke by Sasuke next chapter!)**

** And btw...I posted a little one shot for Sasuke's b-day. You can read it if you're bored. (Note: the one shot has nothing to do with his b-day.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well...if anyone was wandering...these are the side pairings in the story: Nejiten, Naruhina. **_

_**I would make a romance for Shikamaru...but I don't know if it should be Temari or Ino. Since I highly doubt the Sand Siblings will be making an appearance in the story...if there will be romance for the lazy genius...it'll probably be Ino. **_

* * *

Sakura groaned as she awoke. 

_That's strange. _She thought. _I'm sleeping on a bed. Was…it all a dream?_

Dazedly, she glanced around and saw the figure of a man in the shadows, leaning against a wall.

"Naruto," she groaned out. "What happened? I had the strangest dream ever. I was kidnapped and I saw…"

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Sasuke…kun?"

"Hn."

Her heart sank as she realized that it wasn't a dream. The previous day's events flashed through her mind.

"Where am I?" she asked, though the answer was fairly obvious. She gazed around the Uchiha's quarters. It was a fairly sized room, but it was quite empty. A closet stood opposite the bed, which she assumed hung clothes. A circular table was next to it, where shurikens and kunais lay. A long katana was placed against the leg of the desk. A futon lay a few feet away, where she supposed Sasuke had slept while she occupied his bed.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily. She had grown accustomed to his new attitude, which basically consisted of simple and short replies and a stony expression at all times.

"Heal his arms."

The world stopped for a few seconds as the words sunk in, and then…Sakura exploded. "What!"

"Heal them."

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ALL YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "I have no friends."

With a sigh, she slumped back onto his bed, which was probably the only comfort she had in the whole damn place.

"Do it."

"I'd rather die than do that. I'm still completely loyal to Konoha Sasuke, though I can't say the same for you."

A flash of annoyance went through his eyes.

"Is that a no?"

"Yes."

"There will be…severe consequences."

She sat up, stubbornness and determination lighting her eyes. "Naruto and the others will take down whatever that snake throws their way!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered. With a grunt, he got up, and exited the room.

With another great sigh, Sakura threw herself back onto his bed, not realizing that she had been left alone in the Uchiha's room.

It was really too bad that this was unnoticed, since in the current mood she was in, she could have done some serious trashing, with chakra or not.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was annoyed. _Very _annoyed.

He was currently speeding towards his old village, where he would then have to choose someone to mutilate.

_Why couldn't she just agree? _He thought to himself. _Now I'm wasting my time going back to that worthless place._

Lost in his thoughts, it took awhile for him until he heard the soft grunts and yells coming somewhere to his right.

_That sounds familiar. _

Being careful to stay undetected, he edged closer to the source of the noise.

Fuzzy eyebrows…bowl-shaped hair…abnormally round eyes…Sasuke felt his eyes narrow. _Rock Lee? _ What was he doing at a place like this? Not to mention he probably wasn't alone.

_I should be going. _He was about to leave, when the thought struck him.

…_Or I could just finish the task right here. _

Instead of backing away, he edged closer. Yes, he decided, that Rock Lee's sudden appearance, for whatever reason, was indeed a blessing in disguise. Sakura was pretty close to the guy, and he was pretty strong.

This would be like training. Sasuke would be able to see if he's gotten stronger.

His fists clenched unconsciously when he remembered the last time they had fought. He…had lost.

The green clad ninja currently had his back to the Uchiha. He was practicing Taijutsu movements with one hand while the other was scooping up water into his canteen. There were six other canteens lying beside him.

_He's getting water for all of his team members…so there are seven people in total in the area. I'll have to be careful. _

Rock Lee would be completely oblivious to the attack until it was too late.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After she had forced herself into sleeping off the anger she felt towards the Uchiha, Sakura finally left the Uchiha's room around noon. She could feel at least half of her chakra had replenished, but the poison Kabuto had injected into her body was beginning to take affect.

She felt weary, but supposed that if she absolutely had to, she would be able to throw a few chakra enhanced punches.

Down the hall, her trained eyes immediately spotted two people talking. She turned the other way, hoping to escape without being noticed, but unfortunately, that was just a wish to good to be granted.

"If it isn't our beautiful guest," the voice called out.

Sakura cringed. She knew that voice. It was the person who had been feeding her before Sasuke had decided to take over.

"Hayubi, who is she?" the voice sounded angelic, and Sakura wandered for a moment what a girl with a voice like that would be doing at a place like this. But then again…looks, and in this case, voices, could be deceiving.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you for the past few days."

She turned slowly, facing the man that had been called Hayubi. She gave a mock bow in greeting. Perhaps if she timed it right, she could kill him with one chakra depleted punch.

"I'm sure you are enjoying you stay?" He was by her side quite quickly and practically dragged her over to where the other ninja was waiting.

Sakura had a better look at the girl. She looked like her age, if maybe a year or so younger. She wasn't what you would call drop-dead gorgeous, but looked more like cute pixie…with purple hair and blood red eyes.

She didn't have Sharingan or anything…here eyes were just blood red! It unnerved Sakura slightly. Her attire definitely did not match her voice. Everything was a dark purple, from her tight purple (and probably leather) bottoms to her very close-fitting corset top. She looked…manipulating, seductive, cruel, sadistic…

…and basically the one word that sums it all up: EVIL.

"Mioko, be a good host and introduce yourself!" Hayubi snapped.

"You've already done that for me!" the girl, Mioko, snarled back. Suddenly, her voice didn't seem so angelic anymore.

Sakura tried to pull her hand away, but Hayubi gripped it tighter.

"Who is _she? _" Mioko looked like she was losing her patience. "A guest? Orochimaru-sama does not invite guests." When Hayubi did not reply, she turned her eyes onto Sakura, as though expecting an answer. "Well _girl? _Tell me your name! Don't just stand there like a piece of wood!"

If it had been any other situation, Sakura would have laughed. Most people never talked to her that way, since she _was _the hokage's apprentice, and definitely not anyone younger than her!

"This is Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Hayubi spoke. "She is…an old acquaintance of Sasuke's." He spat at the Uchiha's name like it was poison.

Almost immediately, an attitude change took place in the younger girl. "_Sasuke-kun?" _she practically sang out. "_You _know Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tried to tug out of Hayubi's grip, but it was quite useless.

_SHANNARO! _Inner Sakura raged. _LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!_

And then…help came in the worst way possible.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi, Hinata, why are you red?" Naruto, who had been sitting on the ground next to the Hyuuga heiress, inched closer. "Are you feeling okay?"

_Naruto-kun is getting so close to me! _"I-I'm fine. Its n-nothing, N-Naruto-kun," she assured him through stuttered words, her face growing even redder when instead of backing away, he just moved closer.

"Are you sure? You seem to be getting redder to me!"

Not far away, the Hyuuga prodigy, also known as Hyuuga Neji was fuming silently. "Wait until Hiashi hears about this when we get back."

Tenten, who was next to him, sighed as the put down the kunai she had been cleaning and sat next to him. "You mean you never noticed who Hinata liked until now?"

"I did not assume it was to this level," he grunted in reply. "She looks as though she's going to faint!"

Tenten sighed again, and opened her mouth to answer when a sharp bark cut her off.

Everyone looked at where Akamaru and Kiba sat, and watched as the dog communicated with its master.

"What is he saying?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba looked up, his face solemn. "Akamaru says he smells someone else in the area."

"Is it an enemy?"

"I'm not sure. That's the problem. Akamaru says that he's smelled the scent somewhere before, but he can't remember who."

"Hey," Naruto spoke up. "Do you think Tsunade no baa-chan sent someone here?"

Kiba shrugged, and then all eyes turned to Neji, the team leader.

He was quiet for a moment, before his decision was made. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, go check out the smell. Be careful. If you spot an enemy, come back right away, don't stay to fight."

"Hai," came the replies.

…And they were gone.

"Neji," Tenten poked him slightly, an action that only she could have done without facing the wrath of his Hakke Rokujuyon Shō (64 tenketsu hit jutsu thing.) "Do you really think it's someone from Konoha?"

Neji turned towards her slightly. "No. I think it's…"

Tenten nodded. "Me too."

The name was unspoken…but there was no need for it to be uttered into the air.

_Sasuke. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let go of Sakura, Hayubi."

Sakura let out an inner breath of relief as her hand was released.

She turned towards the man who had just saved her, and gave him the best glare she could muster.

"Kabuto." The word actually came out more grateful than she had wanted it to sound. At the moment, Kabuto was her ally against Hayubi and Mioko.

"Sakura san," he greeted her. "Orochimaru would like to speak with you. Please follow me. Oh, and how is that poison acting up?"

Sakura took a step back and raised her hands in defense.

Hayubi and Mioko stood to the side, though she seemed highly amused.

"Can she even fight? A girl like her?"

Sakura felt her anger rise. Who was this girl to question her abilities?

"Ah Mioko," Kabuto had heard. "Never underestimate the enemy." _Especially this one. _

"But look at her!" Mioko was oblivious to the raging pink-haired girl. "She looks way too fragile to be a _real _kunoichi! She's wearing pink! Her name is _Sakura! _"

The girl probably would have continued, but Hayubi managed to drag her away.

"Sakura-san, I don't want to fight." It was just Kabuto and her now. "And besides, you wouldn't want your freedom to roam to be taken away, right?"

_DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO STAY AND FIGHT! _Inner Sakura was on a roll again. _AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!_

But thankfully, logical Sakura was able to take control. _Who knows long I'll be stuck here before I can escape. Would I really want to be stuck in a cell all day? _

With a defeated sigh, Sakura put down her hands and followed.

_YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE! _Inner Sakura was enraged. _BUT YOU WON'T WIN THE WAR!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji! Naruto!" Everyone's head jerked up when a frantic looking Kiba came charging through the forest. Akamaru, who followed, was barking.

"What is it?" Neji demanded. "Where's Shikamaru! What happened?"

Kiba was gasping for breath. "Shikamaru is fine!" A few pants. "It's—its LEE!"

"What?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"We found him by the river! He's-he's been—"Kiba was unable to finish the words.

"Is he dead!" Naruto grabbed Kiba by the shoulders. "What happened?"

"No" a gasp. "He's not dead. But he's in critical condition! I left Shikamaru there to see if he could stop some bleeding."

"Lead us there!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Sakura, how nice of you to join me," Orochimaru was sitting on his throne again. "Has Sasuke-kun spoken to you yet?"

Sakura felt her fists clench. So it was him who told Sasuke to persuade her to heal him. As if she would!

"I'll kill myself before I'll even consider healing your arms!" Her answer was final. She would not give in.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed slightly, before he smiled. "Is that so?"

Sakura lifted her head up and glared defiantly into the snake man's eyes.

"I see," he stood up. "But Sakura-san, if you do not do it, then there is no one else who can. I will not have this. Why don't we make a deal? What if I promise…not to take Sasuke-kun's body?"

She took a step backwards. "W-what?"

_Not to take Sasuke-kun's body…

* * *

_

_**Well...it's obvious Orochimaru is lying...but will Sakura realize that? **_

_**Yes..well...most people thought Neji or Naruto..but it turned out to be Lee! Only one person guessed correctly. Congrats to pei-chan. **_

_**My reasons for it not being Neji or Naruto...well...I wanted Sakura to be there when Naruto and Sasuke fight. And Neji...well...no particular reason why I didn't choose him. Guess I couldn't make Tenten sad could I? **_

_** Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really do appreciate them and hopefully will be able to make the stry the way the audience wants it (with a few twists here and there.) **_

_**Please Review! **  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok...I have a new story out, and it's called 'The Ideal Boyfriend.' I think the style is slightly different from Inner Demons, since it will be more fluffly (not really) and more comedy than this angst I've been writing. People should definately check it out.

Here's the summary if anyone's interested: _Sasusaku. Uchiha Sasuke is the ideal boyfriend for every girl. He's cool, quiet, smart, popular, athletic, calm, ...except that fact that he's not interested in girls...at all. Haruno Sakura...the daughter of an old friend, has come to live with the Uchihas for the school semester. Will she be able to turn him around before his obsession with surpassing his brother makes him insane? Au. High School Fic. _

Well...please give it a read. Sasuke definately will not be as angsty as he is in this story..though of course he'll still be arrogant.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moment the words were uttered from his mouth, Sakura knew that the snake man was lying.

…Or at least that's what the tiny voice in her head kept telling her.

"Not to take Sasuke-kun's body?" Sakura found herself repeating, her mind overwhelmed by the sudden announcement.

Orochimaru gave a Cheshire-like grin, "You do want to be with Sasuke-kun, no?"

"What-you'll destroy Konoha!"

"That much is obvious, dear. But you'll be with Sasuke-kun. Isn't that all that matters? What is your answer?"

Sakura thought over his words. There was a part of her was absolutely positive that his promise would never be fulfilled, and she would most likely be killed right after she healed his arms.

But…there was also a part that had hoped for this moment for a long time.

She had always pondered at the possibility that Naruto and she would not succeed in rescuing him, what would happen to him then? He would be doomed.

But…maybe…just maybe…if he could tear out of Orochimaru's influence, the attack on Konoha would be unsuccessful, even if with completely healed arms.

"I-"

The door suddenly swung open, and in stepped in a very calm and collected Uchiha Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you," he addressed to the snake man, not even bothering to glance in Sakura's direction.

"Very well," Orochimaru gestured to Kabuto. "Please escort Sakura-san back to her quarters."

With a tug at her arm, Kabuto managed to drag the reluctant girl away.

Orochimaru directed his attention to his prize possession. "What is it, Sasuke-kun? Did you enjoy my little chat with Sakura-san?"

The Uchiha's eye narrowed slightly at the fact that he had been caught eavesdropping. "It's pretty obvious that Sakura would know you're lying. So why bother to give her _that _offer, anyway?"

"You never know if she might believe me."

"Why would she?"

"Because, Sasuke-kun…it concerns _you_."

"She would never choose me over her village."

Orochimaru let out a laugh. "Are you sure Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke started heading towards the door.

"After all…isn't love supposed to make you do foolish things?"

His footsteps stopped and looked back at the man sitting on the throne. "Love?" He scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

And the door was slammed shut.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsk, who does he think we are? Sending us on such an easy mission," Hayubi muttered to himself as he dumped the unconscious men into the closet. "They didn't even fight back! Oi Mioko, don't just stand there! Help me hide the bodies!"

The girl leaned against the wall, checking her nails. She gave out a little squeak of joy before pushing her self off the wall.

Hayubi sneered. "Don't tell me you're daydreaming about your _precious _Sasuke-kun again."

Her dreamy sigh was all he needed to know the answer. "Hey, Hayubi! You know, I heard from one of the other nins that you went on a mission with Sasuke-kun recently. I told him that he was a liar since Sasuke-kun only goes on solo missions. But now I'm wondering…is it true? Tell me!"

Just thinking about that mission made Hayubi's blood boil. He turned away from the curious eyes of the raven-haired girl. "Don't remind me."

"So it's true! I can't believe it! Tell me what happened! Did you get along? Did he talk about me at all? What did he say? Tell me!"

Hayubi snapped. "I really don't get what's your problem! Why are you so _in love _with that stupid Uchiha brat? He's cocky, arrogant, weak, pathetic, and not to mention he made me look bad in front of Orochimaru!"

"Well," Mioko put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "You probably got what you deserved."

"It wasn't even my fault! All I was doing was feeding that Haruno Sakura girl and then that bastard comes charging in and completely takes over. I mean, he said I wasn't doing my job and took the food _I _gave her and took a bite out of it _himself. _And then he—"

"Wait!" the girl cut him off. "_My _Sasuke-kun shared food with some other girl?"

She put a hand to her head and leaned back. "_My _Sasuke-kun is-is unfaithful?"

"He wasn't yours to begin with," Hayubi muttered. "Geez, talk about melodramatic."

"Shut up Hayubi!" She started pacing. "I mean, what does he see in her? She's nothing! I mean, she's like a freak of nature with her pink hair and everything!"

_Speak for yourself. _The man thought, glancing at her own head full of purple locks. But he was too afraid of the consequences to voice his thoughts aloud. "You know, I heard from somewhere they were old teammates."

"Old teammates!" the girl grabbed his shirt. "Who cares about old teammates! I'm his teammate right now! He should treat me better! Come on, Hayubi. We're going back to get to the bottom of this."

"Teammate? There's no such thing as teammates in the Sound village…at least to that Uchiha. All he thinks and cares about is himself."

"Shut up!" She grabbed his arm. "We're going back! I'm going to have a little talk with _my _Sasuke-kun. God I can't believe you call yourself a cousin when all you do is make me feel worse!"

"I can't even believe we're related," Hayubi found himself muttering once again as he was dragged back to the Sound headquarters."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, here we are," Kabuto punched in some numbers, and the cell door slid open. "I'm sorry to say that you won't be permitted to come out until you have an answer ready for Orochimaru-sama."

She didn't grace him with a reply and just brushed past the man and stepped inside…

…and let out an ear-piercing scream.

On the ground, lay a bloodied photo.

She crouched down, and picked it up with trembling fingers.

_No…no…_

Round eyes.

_No….no…_

Bowl-shaped hair.

_No!_

Tattered green jumpsuit.

_No!_

Bloodied and bruised.

_NO!_

On it, in scribbled Ink: _Beware of the Consequences_

"Lee!" she cried out, dropping to her knees.

Kabuto stared at the weeping girl, the corners of his lips tilting upwards.

_So I see Sasuke-kun has accomplished his mission. _

"Now I'm mad…"

Kabuto looked up, and before he could react, he was punched in the face.

He flew back and slammed into the wall, unconscious. Her chakra was still not enough to kill him, but it would definitely break a few bones. His last thought was that this was certainly not the way he expected her to react.

Sakura stared down at the unconscious mans, her fists clenched at her side. "He better not be dead," she heard herself growl out. "Or you'll pay."

Slowly, she calmed down, and looked up towards the sky. _Lee…I hope you're alright. I'm so sorry._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: In the original draft, I had Sakura break down and cry her eyes out. But then I realized...that I (and probably the readers) was tired of her uselessness. So...I had her vent out her frustration on Kabuto (that poor man.) Next Chapter..maybe Sasuke will also get a piece of her mind? Hint Hint It is also revealed that Hayubi and Mioko are cousins. Hopefully, they will die an early death. xD  
**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was furious. She found herself standing in front of Sasuke's door, ready to barge in and give him a piece of her mind.

"You shouldn't go into someone's room without permission, you know," a voice was heard from behind her. "Are you still stalking my Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura didn't have to turn around to know it was that Mioko girl she had met earlier.

"He's sleeping," she giggled. "And I heard that he's always in a bad mood when he wakes up. If you don't want yourself killed, you should leave."

Sakura ignored the girl, and with one swift kick, broke the door down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You're disturbing Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stepped into the room, where indeed, Sasuke was lying on his bed, his back faced to her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, walking over to shake him awake. Before she could reach him, however, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and rough, indicating that he had been asleep before being awakened.

Sakura wrenched out of his grip, which was harder than it looked, and raised a fist. "You hurt Lee, didn't you!"

Sasuke turned to face her, cool and calm as always. "So what if I did?"

_Slap. _

Sasuke, who was still somewhat asleep, never anticipated her hand to come down. It stung more than he thought it would, but he would never admit that aloud.

"You heartless jerk! How could you!" The pink-haired girl was yelling at him. "Lee never did anything to you!"

He ignored her scolding and stood up, his bad mood increased tenfold. "You slapped me."

Mioko, who was standing behind them, observing the scene, giggled gleefully to herself. _She's in for it now! I hope Sasuke gets rid of her! How dare she hurt my Sasuke-kun! _

He bent down, so he was eye level with her. "Don't ever do it again."

Sakura tried to meet his gaze, but she was unable to. She knew that she would be trapped immediately if she even so much as peeked at those deep pools of onyx.

_This is so stupid. I can't do anything to him! _She squeezed her eyes shut. _I—I won't be his puppet! __NO!  
_

_SLAP. _

Sasuke looked down at her hand, which had just swiped him across the cheek again.

"I'll do what I feel like doing." Her words were cold. "If you're going to act like this, you're no longer the Sasuke-kun I know and loved." Her brows creased. "Things will be different from now on."

She turned around, and brushed past the gaping purple-haired girl.

Mioko was immediately at his side when Sakura left.

"Sasuke-kun! Did she hurt you! That brat! She's so going to pay for this! Why don't you just kill her Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke jerked away from the girl, as he turned his glare onto her. "Leave."

The girl gave out a squeak, before quickly scurrying out of his room.

Briefly, he brought a hand to his soon-to-be-blue cheek. _Sakura… _His eyes narrowed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji, do you see anything?" Naruto was growing more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by.

Kiba and Akamaru had taken the crucially injured Lee back to Konoha.

"There's a village up ahead," the Hyuuga replied. "It might be associated with the Sound. We will stop there and ask questions."

Naruto clenched his teeth. _Sasuke, you better not have been the one that hurt fuzzy eyebrows. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsunade-sama!"

The fifth hokage looked up from her stack of papers to see Shizune running towards her. "What is it?"

"The ANBU have just reported back, but there's still no sign of Sakura. It's like she just vanished!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible. Tell them to increase their efforts!"

Shizune hesitated, before nodding and excusing herself out of the room.

Tsunade got up and walked over to the window. _Sakura…where are you? _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stared down at her hands. _I can't believe I just did that._

_**He totally deserved it! **_Inner Sakura was having a party inside her head. _  
_

She let out a ragged breath. _What have I done? _

"What's your problem?"

Sakura looked to her side, where she saw Hayubi leaning against the wall. "None of your business," she muttered.

"It's Uchiha, isn't it? Don't tell me he's acting like a bastard again."

Sakura paused in her steps. _Is this guy…actually being nice to me? _"What do you want?"

Hayubi shrugged, before pushing himself off the wall. "I never really liked Uchiha, you know. Never have and never will."

_Why is he telling me this? _

"The moment he stepped into Sound I knew he was going to be trouble."

Sakura stared at him questioningly.

Hayubi turned his gaze on her. "Don't you just hate how everyone worships the ground he walks on?" He smiled wickedly. "He never admits he's wrong and does what he wants."

Sakura looked down. _That's true. _

Hayubi, watching the girl's reaction, smiled to himself. _In her weakened and confused state, I can get her to take my side. She may not know it, but that Uchiha acts nicer to her than I've ever seen him with anybody else. Even though she thinks he's acting cold and arrogant, he treats everyone else even worse. If she hated him also, my life would get easier.  
_

"Don't you see, Sakura?" he walked closer to her. "Your Sasuke-kun is nothing but a heartless jerk who doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

Sakura gasped slightly as she felt a hand brush her waist.

"We can't have such beauty wasted on a monster like him, no?"

She bit her lip. Her heart was screaming at her to move, but her mind was secretly agreeing with everything Hayubi was saying. She just couldn't will herself to walk away.

Hayubi smirked. _It's working. _

"Why even bother to try to win his heart when he doesn't even have one?"

His lips brushed her ear. "You deserve so much better than that, my beautiful cherry blossom."

"I—"Sakura wasn't sure what to say.

_I ONLY BELONG TO SASUKE-KUN! _Inner Sakura was raging, but logical Sakura was already starting to doubt herself.

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" His arms snaked around her, pulling her back to his chest.

Sakura shivered, unsure whether it was from the cold, from disgust, or from something else. She shut her eyes. _I love Sasuke-kun. I love Sasuke-kun! _

A light kiss was placed on her head. "He's unhealthy for you."

She froze completely.

Hayubi took advantage of her shock and continued to trail kisses along the back of her neck. "You've got to take what's best for you, and currently, it's standing right behind you."

"I—"Sakura breathed in sharply when Hayubi pressed an extra hard kiss to her cheek. "I can't."

"Why not?" he whispered, slowly spinning her around.

She refused to look the man in the eye. "Because—"

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips, before leaning in.

Her eyes widened. _I don't want this! No! I don't want it! _

But even then, her feet would not move.

_Do I really still love Sasuke-kun? _

His lips neared hers.

_I mean, maybe it was a childish crush after all. I was so naïve back then, too. _

He tilted her head up with his finger.

_Sasuke-kun has changed, too. _

Only an inch away.

_Maybe I don't love him after all…_

A centimeter.

_NO! I do love him! I love him for everything he is! His weaknesses and his flaws. EVERYTHING! _

But it was too late; his lips were going to land on hers.

_I can't believe I doubted myself_ …_I'm sorry, Sasuke. _She shut her eyes. _I'm sorry._

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Soo...will that nasty vile good-for-nothing Hayubi land his lips on her? Or will something stop him? You'll just have to wait. xD **

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. **

**Please Review! **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Finally an Update! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm sorry Sasuke. _

The door suddenly opened, and Hayubi paused, glancing to his right to see Uchiha Sasuke stepping out of his bedroom.

Taking his hesitation to her advantage, Sakura quickly pushed the man away, backing up until she was next to the Sasuke.

The Uchiha examined the scene before him with apathetic eyes, and he proceeded to leave when Sakura grabbed his arm.

She didn't know exactly why, but a guilt was eating away at her, as though she had been caught doing something dishonorable. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I—He—I was confused and I listened to him and—"

He jerked out of her grip. "I don't need your explanation."

Sakura would have continued, but her sharp jolt ran through her entire body, and with a cry, she felt herself plummeting in darkness.

What was happening?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where should we go? It gives me the creeps to walk around in a village like this." Naruto rubbed his arms.

Shikamaru pointed to a nearby store. "There's a bar. Perhaps we could extract information from the people in there."

"The bar?" Tenten let out a noise of disgust. "Exactly what kind of people would be in a bar at broad daylight?"

There were hardly any lights in the run-down place, spare a few light bulbs dangling from the ceiling. Tables were spread throughout the entire room, and shady looking fellows sat at each on of them, all of them already too drunk to be able to mutter anything incoherent yet alone give away useful information.

A bartender stood at a counter, cleaning glasses with a dirty handkerchief.

"L-look over there," Hinata pointed to the lone man sitting on a stool, gulping down a bottle of sake. "H-He's not completely intoxicated yet."

"He seems hostile doesn't he?" Neji eyed the swords at the man's side. "It would be best not to attract attention."

"You guys aren't creative at all," Tenten reprimanded them. "I have the perfect solution! Come on, Hinata!" She took off her forehead protector, and handed it to Neji. "Hold this for me."

The boys watched with interest as the girls sauntered over, seating themselves next to the inebriated Sound ninja.

Hinata was a nervous wreck, but Tenten was all smiles. "Hi there!" she chirped. "What's your name?"

Naruto leaned over to Neji. "Has she gone insane?"

The drunk watched the girl for awhile. She didn't have a forehead protector, and she seemed too naïve and innocent to actually be a ninja. He chuckled inwardly to himself. He could have fun with this one. "I'm a ninja from the Sound." He made it sound like it was the best thing in the world.

"Really?" Tenten feigned surprise. "Does that mean you're super powerful and strong?"

The ninja fell for the empty flattery and puffed out his chest in pride. "Well of course. Now… why don't you tell me your name?"

Tenten pouted. "Are you really a ninja? I mean, don't they have top-secret hideouts or something?" She pretended she was ready to leave, but the man quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" He let out a chuckle. "Well, of course we have hideouts. Mine is just a few miles away. It's hidden behind the mountains" His hand snaked up to cup her shoulder. "Now, why don't you go there with me and we can—"

"Sorry!" Tenten wrenched out his grip, startling him with her sudden strength. "But I'm not attracted to Sound scum like you! Goodnight!"

"Wha—?" The man watched her give him a wink, before her fist came flying towards his face.

Tenten watched the man fall off his stool and land on the ground with a thud. The smile dropped from her face. "Disgusting," she cried, wiping her hand onto the counter top.

"Tenten is scary, isn't she?" Naruto shivered. "I'm glad Hinata isn't like that."

Neji just glared at him.

"Well, scary or not," Shikamaru stated. "She achieved our goal."

Next destination: Sound Hideout.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Perhaps he had grown accustomed to catching her when she fell, because Sasuke found that his arms had immediately shot out when Sakura dropped to the ground.

"The poison has finally taken effect," Kabuto emerged from the shadows. Sasuke took notice of his blue cheek. Had he been punched? "Sakura-chan won't last for more than 24 hours now."

Sasuke glanced down at the girl in his arms. "A day?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Orochimaru-sama is growing impatient. He has decided that either the Kunoichi help him, or she's going to die."

Kabuto watched for the Uchiha's reaction, but there was nothing.

"You don't feel anything?" the silver-haired man inquired.

Sasuke looked up at him. "No."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura groaned. She was lying on cold metal, most likely steel.

She tried to sit up, but found her body completely stiff. Even a tiny flick of her finger caused her pain.

"You were unconscious longer than I expected."

She remained where she was. "Kabuto" she bit out.

His figure towered over her. "You've only got two hours to live, Sakura-san. I suggest you make your decision now. Heal his arms?"

"I'd rather die." Her answer was immediate.

Kabuto sneered. "Defiant to the very end, huh? Very well then, you'll die in this place." He closed the door behind him, leaving her all alone.

Sakura swallowed down her sobs and her fear. She was proud of herself. She had remained loyal.

…And now, she was going to die for it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she, Kabuto?"

Sasuke watched the snake lean forward in anticipation and eagerness.

Kabuto bowed. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. She has refused the offer."

Orochimaru let out a hiss. "Then it is decided. We will leave her here to die. I have been informed that Konoha ninjas have found out about this place. We will be departing shortly."

Sasuke didn't make a sound.

"Orochimaru-sama!" a Sound subordinate quickly scampered in. "Intruders! Leaf Ninja! They're already inside!"

"Perfect," Orochimaru clasped his hands together. "We will be leaving now. Have all the Sound attack them."

The man bowed, before hurrying out to carry out the order.

"You know they won't survive," Sasuke stated indifferently.

Orochimaru glanced at the boy. "They are merely tools, Sasuke-kun. They will delay your…old acquaintances and allow us to depart. Come, we must leave—"

"No." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I will stay. I will be able to return later."

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto took a step forward. "Be reasonable! Don't do this just on a whim! What if you are captured! Orochimaru-sama's hard work will be—"

"Stop Kabuto," the man observed the Uchiha in interest. "I trust in Sasuke-kun's ability. Let him test his strength. He will not betray us."

"Hn."

Orochimaru smiled as the boy re-opened his eyes and stared back at him. What a masterpiece he had created. What beautiful eyes he had. Eyes of hate. Eyes of killing. Eyes of blood.

_Eyes of Sharingan. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We're getting closer!" Naruto knocked away an enemy. "I can feel it!"

"Don't let your guard down," Neji yelled back. "The real enemy has yet appeared!"

Naruto sped up. "I've got to hurry before Sasuke-teme escapes!"

"Naruto! Watch out!"

He looked up, and immediately spotted the kunai with the exploding note attached to it.

There was an explosion, and smoke filled the small cavern.

"Is everyone alright?" Coughing, Neji examined his surroundings to see if everyone was there. "Where's Naruto?"

"I'm right here!"

The smoke cleared, and they realized that Naruto had avoided the hit, but he was now trapped on the other side of a huge wall of rocks.

"Naruto, go on without us!" Shikamaru yelled. "You're wasting time!"

Ninja appeared all around them.

"Besides," Tenten took out her weapons. "We've got company."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto could hear the sounds of battle on the other side, but all he could do now was trust in the abilities of his comrades.

Shikamaru was right. He was wasting time.

He dashed ahead, praying that Sasuke was still there.

He wanted—no---_needed _this mission to be a success.

"What's the hurry?"

Naruto skidded to a halt, and turned rigid.

"Did you miss me?"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. Solemnly, he turned towards the source.

"Sasuke."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So…Sasuke is still a jerk. Gah..I suck at writing fight scenes, so I'm still trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to write out the Sasuke/Naruto confrontation. HELP!**

**Sakura….she can't possibly die can she? Well…who knows.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

They stared at each other, neither moving.

Naruto was sweating, his fists clenched and a pained look starting to form on his face.

Sasuke…showed nothing.

"Have you come to take me back?" Sasuke's voice held no emotion.

Naruto readied himself into a fighting position. "I'll take you back even if I have to beat you senseless. Nothing has changed."

"On the contrary," Naruto yelled out in surprise as the Uchiha's arm suddenly appeared around his shoulders. When had he gotten there? "A lot has changed." He closed his eyes. "You're going to die today, Naruto." He jumped back. "Come."

"SASUKE!" Naruto threw a punch, and Sasuke leaned back, his arm shot out and gripped the boy's wrist.

Naruto was pulled forward and sent stumbling.

"You haven't grown any stronger." It was clear that Sasuke was mocking him. "How are you going to become Hokage with that?"

Naruto had not expected it to be like this. Sasuke was supposed to run and he would catch up to him. But instead, Sasuke had confronted him.

"Sasuke, don't you understand?" He tried to reason. "Orochimaru is going to take over your body!"

Sasuke looked at him coolly. "I know that."

"You don't care?" Sasuke didn't even blink at the hurt and betrayed look sent his way.

Another punch, another dodge. Sasuke still had not made a move to attack yet.

"As long as I gain the power to defeat Itachi," Sasuke kicked him in the gut. Blood flew out of his mouth. "Then I do not care what happens to me."

Naruto flew back, his back crashing into the cavern walls. With a cry of pain, he landed on the ground.

"I expected a challenge," Sasuke turned away. "You haven't grown any stronger. That is proof what staying in that pathetic village would have helped me gain. Nothing."

_Damnit. _"Kage bunshin no Justu!"

"Still your favorite move, huh? What about your rasengan—"

"Ōdama Rasengan!"

Sasuke whipped around, and barely avoided a hit to the stomach. It embedded itself into his arm. Cursing, he rolled to the away from the blonde, blood now dripping down a wound on his shoulder. He had learned to deal with pain, and he ignored the burning as he re-stood.

Naruto watched the Uchiha, and marveled at how he had been able to avoid the hit, and also how he managed to endure the pain without even showing a speck of emotion. He knew it hurt.

"So you've developed the rasengan," Sasuke reached back, and Naruto realized that a katana had been strapped on his back. "But you're not to the only who developed your techniques. Chidori Nagashi!"

There was pain, and Naruto looked down to see a sword had been stabbed into his shoulder.

"Can you feel the numbness?" Sasuke stuck the sword in further.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto forced himself to remain standing.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

_I guess this is the end. _Naruto waited for the flames to scorch his body, waiting for the agonizing pain to hit…but it never came. A low rumbling was heard, and the blade was pulled out of him in one quick draw.

"Sasuke!" Naruto charged after the boy, but an avalanche of rocks blocked his path. All he could see was Sasuke's face. "Sasuke! Stop!" The place was collapsing.

"You're not even worth killing." Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. "You're distracted. I'm not the only problem you have on your mind right now, am I?"

Naruto took a step back. It was true. Sakura-chan was still out there somewhere, and his concern for her safety and his impatience to go and find her had probably made his movements and actions sloppy and haste.

"Don't worry." Sasuke turned around. "You worry too much."

More rocks fell down.

He disappeared.

"SASUKE!" Naruto clawed at the rocks. He was not losing him again. "SASUKE!"

But….what exactly did he mean by his cryptic words?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura could vaguely hear the distant sounds of yelling and battle cries. She wondered if it was Naruto had finally arrived at the Sound hideout. She should have been out there, fighting alongside the blonde, but no, she had been stupid enough to get kidnapped a day before the mission.

_Will I die before I get to see Naruto? _Sakura felt a huge lump form in her throat. _Will I get to say goodbye? _

Her vision became blurry. It was time.

The door slid open, and a figure stepped in. His footsteps were paced, calm, not in a hurry at all.

_Who is it? _Sakura tried to see, but she had even lost the strength to open her eyes. Someone stood over her. _Naruto? No…it can't be. That idiot would have already talked by now. _

Her body was shutting down. There was no hope for her anymore.

Something sharp touched her skin, but she was already far too gone to feel it.

_Goodbye. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-kun, the place is going down!" Hinata tugged at the boy's arm, but he didn't respond. "Please, Naruto-kun, w-we have to go!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto stood rooted to the ground. Sasuke had gotten stronger than he had ever expected.

"Byakugan!" Neji stepped forward. "He's still inside. Wait…! There's someone else with him! Whoever it is seems to be lying down on something. Sasuke is picking the person up."

"Who…?" Naruto jumped out of the way to avoid a falling boulder.

"It's just another Sound ninja," Tenten yelled. "We don't have time for this. We have to go!"

Naruto felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. He knew Sasuke, and he knew that the Uchiha's disgust for the Sound had not changed even when he had left Konoha. He wasn't the type of person who would save another Sound.

_You're distracted. _

He had sounded like he knew…

_I'm not the only problem you have on your mind right now, am I?_

Had he—

_Don't worry._

Don't worry…about…!

_You worry too much._

"Sakura!" Sudden realization dawned on Naruto. "It's Sakura!" He charged at the wall of rocks. "I have to save her! It's Sakura!"

A hand shot out and prevented him from going any further. It was Shikamaru. "Have you gone crazy! We have to go unless you want to be buried alive."

Naruto struggled against his grip. "No! It's Sakura! Let me go!"

"Stop, Naruto," Neji had deactivated his Byakugan. "They're gone."

Naruto dropped to the ground.

He had been so close. So close…and he hadn't even realized it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura shifted.

_Am I dead? _

Her back felt entirely too sore.

_Heaven isn't really comfortable is it? Or am I down below? _

Something was poking her back, and upon natural instinct, she groaned.

_Wait a minute…I'm…groaning? _

Cold water splashed onto her face.

She bolted up, coughing as a flood of water entered her mouth.

"You're awake."

Sakura stared down at her hands. _I—I'm alive?_

_...but how…? _

"Get up."

She glanced sharply to her side. "S-Sasuke?" she found her voice was hoarse and she immediately regretted spitting out the water that had been dumped into her mouth.

"I said get up," a katana was pointed at her. "You're going back to Konoha."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So…not entirely the most exciting fight scene…but I didn't want to make it too big since it's my first time writing something like this. Eh…I hope I didn't disappoint _too _much.**

**Well…suggestions to improve fighting/action scenes would definitely help. **

**And…uh…please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"K-Konoha?" Sakura did not know exactly how to react.

"Get up," the katana was taken away from her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" her eyes traveled to the bloodied mark on his shoulder, and her eyes examined the swirled wound. "…Rasengan?'

Automatically, she pushed off the ground, and put her hand onto his arm.

Almost instantly, the katana was back at her throat. "Don't touch me," he bit out, his hands steady and not afraid to pierce.

Sakura gulped. She took a deep breath, and trusting her instincts, continued to move her hand up his arm. The katana wavered, drawing out a thin line of blood. It was not life-threatening. "Let me heal you," she tried to sound as soothing as possible.

Sasuke cast an unreadable glance at her, and silently, the katana was pulled back. He stepped back, and slid the sleeve of his robe off his shoulder.

She immediately sprung into action. It felt wonderful to have the feeling of chakra flowing through her body, and if it wasn't for the situation, Sakura would have been jumping for joy at the moment.

Sasuke observed her, his eyes following the movements of her fingertips. She snuck a peek at him, but by the time she did, he had already looked away.

"Is Naruto…" Sakura could not bear to finish the question.

"He's alive."

"…Thank you, Sasuke." She wasn't just thanking him for Naruto. "Thank you…for everything."

"You will reach the outskirts of Konoha by tomorrow morning," Sasuke pulled away from her when the pain had dulled. Sakura began to protest that it was not fully healed, but a pointed look cut her off. He turned his full gaze on her. "Don't come after me."

Sakura was unable to meet his gaze. "Please come with me," she pleaded.

Sasuke got up, pulling her along with him. "I will travel with you until the border," his voice was monotonous.

Sakura kept her head down. "Please…stay."

"No." He jumped up to a tree. "You're wasting time."

Choking back her sobs, Sakura followed him.

_I'll persuade you somehow, Sasuke-kun. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's too dark to go any further," Sasuke came to an abrupt halt.

"O-okay," Sakura came to rest besides him. "I'll go look for food and you can get the firewood."

"Hn." He was gone in a flash.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Sakura returned with an armload of fish, Sasuke had already set the fire up. Seating herself next to him, they silently arranged their meal.

Sakura bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "...we have a new team."

"…"

"Your—your replacement," the word sounded so foreign coming out of her mouth. "His name is Sai."

"…" Sasuke stayed silent, but Sakura knew he was listening.

"He called me ugly," she let out a bitter laugh.

"Hn." There was a grunt, and Sakura looked up to see the corners of his mouth slightly lifting upwards. It was just shy of a smirk.

She let out another bitter laugh. "Sasuke-kun feels better when I'm being degraded, ne?"

He didn't take heed to what she said, and Sakura dropped the subject.

"Fight me."

It was such a sudden question that Sakura wasn't even sure if she heard correctly. "W-what?"

"Fight me," he tossed his half-eaten fish onto the ground and stood up. "I want to see."

"Sasuke-kun, I-I can't."

He judged her with his eyes. "Are you still weak?"

"No!" was her immediate reply. "I-I'm just not…" _emotionally strong enough right now. _

He seemed to understand her predicament, and he sent a kick at her.

Her survival instincts awakened, and she blocked his foot. His attack wasn't meant to harm, but to get her started.

"I want to see," another soft punch, "how strong you've become."

"Sasuke-kun…" she steadied herself as she was pushed back.

"Don't be afraid," his eyes gleamed with challenge, and Sakura was almost able to identify the old Sasuke she had known three years ago.

This pushed her to fight back. If sparring with him would bring bits of the old Sasuke back, then she would willingly exchange blows until the day she died. She _needed _to see the old Sasuke again.

"Hyaa!" the heel of her boot connected with the hard ground. Rocks jutted out from the earth, but Sasuke was too fast. He jumped back, and avoided the fatal hit with ease.

Sakura should have expected it. The Uchiha was not an enemy—it was so hard to imagine him as an enemy—to be taken lightly.

He allowed her to come out him, and every blow she sent his way, he was able to block it.

"Take this!" Sakura sent a fist at his jaw, and he stopped it with a hand of his own. Her foot swung around not a second later, and with his other hand, he grabbed her ankle.

"That won't work," he told her calmly.

She smirked, and another hand shot out. He seemed to anticipate the move, but he had calculated the wrong direction. Her hand aimed for his left cheek, and not the right, like he had expected. He pulled back, but the side of her fist nicked his face.

Sakura could feel he was holding back. She _knew _he was holding back, but nevertheless, she felt some satisfaction that she had at least been able to make contact with him…somewhat.

His eyes narrowed at her, no longer playing around. Perhaps his ego had been bruised.

Sakura was released, and she thought for a moment perhaps he was going to stop the spar, but before she could even comprehend what he was doing, the breath had been knocked out of her and she found her pressed against a tree.

He was only inches away, his hands pinning both of her arms to the bark, and his eyes studying her soundlessly. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

"You have improved," he breathed out, and Sakura realized that there proximity was so close that she could practically feel his breath over her face…her lips. He seemed not aware of the distance between them, while Sakura's heart had started to flutter and she began to feel faint. Never before, had he been this close to her.

"I—I've been training," she whispered back. _I've been training to bring you back. _

He loosened his grip, but did not make a move to step back. Now freed of her hands, Sakura found herself reaching up to trace her fingertips along his jaw. His skin was so smooth, despite all the hardships he had endured. He stiffened under her touch, but also seemed slightly curious as to what her next actions would be.

"I—I really missed you," she didn't know why she was telling him this now. It just seemed…right. "Everyone wants you back."

Sasuke slowly put his hands onto hers, and removed it from his face. "Sakura…" she loved how her name sounded from his lips. "Stop."

"No, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura almost jerked forward in anger, but stopped herself when she realized what that would have caused. She shook her head. "Don't you see? It won't stop. We won't stop!"

"…"

"W-we need you Sasuke," she looked down. "I need you."

"…I've told you this before," Sasuke wasn't looking at her anymore. "We go down different paths. It was decided _that _night."

Sakura didn't know how to reply. She understood a great deal of his pain. She had lost him three years ago, and the aching in her heart continued to exist even today. She could only imagine what losing his entire family would feel like. "And I've also told you this before," she was tracing his jaw again. "Without you, it would be the same as being alone."

She leaned up. "Sasuke…please."

There was a whoosh.

An arrow shot out from the darkness…

…and pierced Sakura right in the arm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So…not much in this chapter. It was just sort of a thing to let me practice more fight scenes and a little fluff (since there's hardly any in this story.) It was also sort of a lead-off to the next part in the story.**

**So…yeah…sorry for the shortness, though I hope it was still fun to read.**

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

"I think we caught something, Shiko!"

"What the—" Sakura pulled the arrow out of her arm, readying herself into a defensive position. She was preparing for the worst. Were they being attacked?

A rustle was heard, and then a figure emerged.

"Hey, you two!" the girl smiled at them. "Have you seen a—"

She let out a shriek as the boy suddenly moved forward. He was gone in an instant, and in the next, appeared before her, holding a kunai to her throat. She trembled in fear as she stared at the most terrifying pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were _blood _red.

"Shima, don't charge ahead, you don't know how dangerous this place is…" another figure emerged. "What the—let go of my sister, you bastard!"

Sakura's eye immediately flew to the bow in his hand. Her eyes narrowed. "You shot me!"

The boy's attention turned to her, as his anger turned to realization and then to embarrassment. He quickly explained, "I'm so sorry! My sister, she—we were hunting! We didn't know there was someone else here!" His eyes flew frantically to the raven-haired boy still holding his sister captive. "Please…let her go!"

_Hunting…? _Sakura was somehow able to understand his jumble of words, and she turned towards Sasuke. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun. They won't hurt us." _They probably couldn't even if they tried. _

Sasuke, too, seemed to realize that the situation was not threatening, and he let out a grunt as he stepped back, the kunai slipping away. The girl let out a breath of relief as she was released. She quickly ran over to her brother.

"Who are you guys?" Shiko stared at the strangers. A pink-haired girl and a raven-haired boy.

"His—his speed isn't normal!" his sister stuttered out, pointing to Sasuke. _He's kinda handsome. _

"…shinobi?" the boy questioned mostly to himself.

"Um…" Sakura stepped forward. "Do you want your arrow back?"

"You're bleeding!" the younger girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, this?" Sakura gave her a smile. "It's nothing too serious." _I've taken worse. _

"Heal it."

All attention turned to the up until now, silent Uchiha boy.

The girl stared at the mysterious young man. She had been terrified at first. But now that she took a closer look, he was _extremely _cute, and his voice…it was to die for! Unconsciously, she looked at the pink-haired girl talking to him. Was she his…?

_No, I won't accept that! _The girl bit her lip. _There are hardly any cute guys in our village. I'm not letting someone like him get away. _

"Shima…?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her brother.

"What?"

"I think they're shinobi."

"…what's that?"

"They're not ordinary people," her brother sent a look of fear and admiration towards them. "We should leave them alone."

_Leave them alone! _ Shima gave him an incredulous look. _No way! _She directed her voice towards the pair. "Hey, why don't you stay with us tonight!" She ignored the sharp glance her brother sent her way.

Sakura and Sasuke, who had been talking themselves, looked towards the waving girl.

Sakura felt a wave of suspicion wash over her. _Why the sudden enthusiasm? _

"You guys can stay with us!" the girl was by them within seconds. Sakura noted with some irritation that she was mostly talking to Sasuke. "It's the least we can do for causing you so much trouble!"

**_You're not even looking at the person you hurt with your reckless aiming! _**Inner Sakura appeared after a long absence, awakened by the presence of a new fan girl. **_And damnit, keep your eyes up! _**

"Excuse me," her outer self cut in sharply. It took all of her willpower to keep the jealousy (that she couldn't help but feel) out of her voice. "But I don't think it's necessary."

"Why the rush?" the girl stared up at her with large innocent eyes. "Isn't sleeping on a bed better than sleeping on the ground?"

Sakura faltered. _Well…that is true. _She hadn't slept on anything soft for at least a week. Now that she paid attention, she realized her back was aching.

_No! _Sakura didn't know which way to go. _She's only inviting us because of Sasuke-kun! I can't allow that! But then again…_Sakura's eyes lowered. _What right do I have to make choices for him? It's not like I own him… _

"Lead us."

Her eyes shot up, and she stared in shock at Sasuke, who had just agreed. What was he thinking? He wasn't the type of person to depend on others!

"Great!" Shima chirped. "Follow me!"

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stared up at him. "W-Why?"

He gave her one of his unreadable glances again. "You need it."

_I need it? _"H-how?"

He didn't choose to respond verbally, but instead, jabbed her softly in the spine.

A jolting pain immediately shot through her, and she cringed away from him.

_Maybe my back took more damage than I realized. _

"You won't travel efficiently with injuries," he moved past her. "Get some rest tonight. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura felt herself tearing up. Even though it didn't seem like it, she knew, that this was his way of showing her he cared…at least a little. "You…"

"Are you guys coming or not?" Shima's voice interrupted the moment.

Sasuke was a few feet ahead of her. "Hurry up," he told her gruffly.

Sakura hurried after him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsunade-baachan!"

Naruto burst through the door, his team members quickly following in after him. He slammed his hands on her desk. "Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade stared at his panic-filled eyes. "…Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't making much sense. "With Sasuke!"

"Slow down, Naruto!" she demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders, fearing he had gone insane. What had happened? "What about the mission!"

Naruto pulled out of her grasp. "Forget about the mission! Sakura-chan's with Sasuke!"

"What?" Tsunade grabbed him again. "Are you sure!"

"Yes! Call the ANBU back! She's with him!"

"We've got to send them to go rescue her," Tsunade was pacing around the room. "Uchiha Sasuke is a major threat. Sakura's life is in danger here…"

"No." All eyes turned to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"I know Sasuke," Naruto's voice was of stubborn determination and confidence. "I know him. He would never hurt Sakura-chan."

Tsuande's eyes softened sympathetically. "Naruto, you don't know how much he's changed—"

"No." Naruto cut her off again.

"…"

"I trust him."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ma, we're back!" Shiko stepped in towards the door. "We've got guests!"

"Shiko, Shima!" a woman's voice was heard. "You're late! Do you know how dark it is!"

"I want you to meet someone, Ma!" Shima practically sang out.

A plump woman hurried out. "Who…?" she never finished her sentence, as she caught sight of the boy standing behind her smiling daughter. "An Uchiha…"

"Uchiha?" Shima gave her mother a weird look. "What are you talking about—Ma!"

The woman was on her knees, bowing before the young man. "You are an Uchiha! We are honored to have a member of such a noble clan to be in this household!"

"How do you know who I am…" Sasuke stared at the woman before him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The woman quickly stood up. "My husband and I used to live in Konoha, but we moved to this distant village seventeen years ago."

_Seventeen years ago..? _Sakura looked at the woman. _So they don't know about the...tragedy. _

"Ma, what's an Uchiha?" Shiko glanced between his mother and the boy.

"Show some respect!" His mother scolded him. "The Uchiha clan is the strongest in Konoha. They are a renowned group of individuals." She turned to Sasuke. "Are there any more of your family members in the area?" It had to be the worst thing to say.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. "I don't have any family members," he bit out coldly.

Sakura stared helplessly. It was time to intervene. She stepped in front of him before he fully lost his temper. "Thank you for showing us such hospitality."

"Oh…" the mother finally seemed to notice the girl. "And who are you? Are you from a clan like Uchiha?"

_Does this woman only care about clans? _Sakura smiled weakly. "I am Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura?" the woman's brow creased, as though trying to remember something. "I'm sorry dear, but I have never heard of the Haruno clan. Are you a shinobi?"

Sakura's mouth twitched. "Yes, I'm from Konoha."

_If Ma has never heard of her, _Shima observed the girl. _She must not be really strong like an Uchiha. _She squealed inwardly. _He and I would make the perfect pair! _

"Shiko, show them to the guest rooms!" his Ma ordered. "We will talk more in the morning. It's late."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"She is alive…"

"Most likely."

"I should have known he was going to save her. Sasuke-kun has not completely lost his heart yet."

"What should we do?"

"…we will sit back and wait for him."

"What if he doesn't come?"

A laugh. "Kabuto, Sasuke-kun will definitely appear."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He needs power."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll take the room on the right, then," Sakura stared up at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Um…" she shifted on her feet. "Thank you…again."

He turned to her. "…"

"For staying here for me," she evaluated.

"It is not because of you," he answered her levelly.

_You're lying…_"Really?" She took a step forward. _I can see through your lies now. _

"Go to sleep."

"You're still the same Sasuke-kun," she took another step closer. "You haven't changed."

"What are you doing…" his eyes narrowed.

She stood on her toes. "You're just hiding." She whispered. She was so close now, and he had not moved. "I know…"

She was taking a chance. No more holding back. She leaned in…

His lips were soft, and Sakura gave in to desire. Her eyes closed, and she pressed herself against him.

He didn't respond, but he didn't pull away. That was all she needed.

The moment seemed to last forever. It wasn't enchanting or romantic or passionate like she had hoped her first kiss would be. It was so much more…it was perfect.

Softly, she pulled back, and waited for his reaction. He stared down at her without so much a flicker of emotion.

She opened her door, her lips tingling.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! They kissed! Most stories, it's Sasuke who initiates the first kiss and everything…but it just seemed suiting to have her kiss him in this chapter. **

**I felt sad and happy when writing the Naruto/Tsunade scene. I believe that Naruto would say something like that. He believes in Sasuke. **

**Gah…I wanna strangle Shima and her mother. Shiko is okay though. xD I'm so weird, wanting to kill characters I've created myself. **

**Oh well…**

**Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

"You know what I wish for, don't you?"

"Yes, mama."

"The Uchiha clan is world-renowned. Having relations with such an esteemed clan would surely bring fame and wealth to our family."

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun is very handsome, yes mama?"

"Indeed he is. You will be perfect for him."

"But what about…"

"That other girl? They do not seem to be romantically involved."

"But…they were traveling together."

"That means nothing, understood? A chance like this is far too good to pass up."

"I know, mama. I will get as close to Uchiha Sasuke-kun as possible. We were meant for each other!"

"And I promise you there won't be any interferences. Now go wake our guests."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of knocking on the door awoke Sakura from her slumber.

"Get up!" A girl's voice drifted in. "If you want breakfast, you'll have to help prepare it!"

"Hmm…breakfast?" Sakura surveyed her surroundings dazedly. _Where am I? _

All memories from the day before came flooding back to her, and she sat up with a jolt.

Automatically, a hand was brought to her mouth, and her eyes widened as she tried to stifle a gasp. _What had she done last night? Had she…had she…actually kissed Uchiha Sasuke! _

It took a few seconds for her thoughts to register, and when she realized that it was not a dream, she crashed back down on the mattress with a moan of despair. What in the world had caused her to lose her sanity? How could she have _kissed _him! Now he was only going to ignore her even more than before.

_And he didn't even respond…_she thought grimly. _What does that tell me…?_

"Hello?" Shima's voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you awake yet?"

"I-I'll be right out," Sakura answered back "Just give me a moment!"

There was no reply, and Sakura assumed the girl had left. She quickly hurried to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow," Sakura looked down at the large amount of food Shima was piling onto her plate. "I've never met a girl who could eat so much."

"Me?" Shima snorted. "This isn't just for me. I'm making breakfast for Sasuke-kun too!"

"Oh…" Sakura turned away, busying herself with her own preparations. _So I have to make my own breakfast but he doesn't. _Indignation lighted up inside of her.

Almost on cue, Sasuke walked into the kitchen. His eyes scanned the room until his eyes landed on Sakura. "We're leaving."

Sakura felt herself turning red. He was acting as though nothing had happened last night! Her heart twisted at the thought. _He doesn't care…_

"Nonsense," Shima's mother followed him. "Sit and eat first. You can sit here Sasuke-kun."

Sakura noted that the mother had purposely put Shima's plate next to the Uchiha's.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Shiko walked into the room, yawning. "Hey, he took my seat!"

"Quiet Shiko," his mother hushed him. "Let Sasuke-kun sit next to Shima. You can sit next to…what was your name again, dear?"

"Sakura," the girl ground out.

"Yes yes," the mother replied absentmindedly. "You can go sit next to Shiko."

Sakura begrudgingly complied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura found that she didn't have much of an appetite. _We're going to leave…I may never see Sasuke-kun again after this. I need more time! _

"Shima," all heads turned towards the pink-haired kunoichi. "Would you like to show _Sasuke_ and I around town after breakfast?" _There's no way she's going to deny it if Sasuke-kun's going. _

"Really?" the girl squealed, eyes lighting up. "I would _love _that!"

"We're leaving."

Sakura sighed inwardly. She should have known the Uchiha would not have been too happy with her sudden proposal.

Her voice was one of stubborn determination. "No," a pause, "I would like to see the town." _I need more time. _

"Sakura…" the way he said her name, it reminded her of _that _night, when he left. She knew it was a ruthless tactic to get her to sway to his side.

"No…" She was unable to meet his eyes, partly from embarrassment from what had taken place last night, and also partly from the fear of what fury would be seen in those depthless black orbs. "_You _can leave if you want, Sasuke-kun. But I will stay a little longer."

It was a complete gamble on her part. _What if he really leaves? _

There was no answer for a long while, and she could practically feel his eyes on her, watching her lowered head for any sign of hesitation. When it was obvious the rosette-haired kunoichi was firm on her decision, Sasuke let out a barely audible sigh, "We are leaving by noon."

The girl immediately released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. _Plan Success! _

"Sakura," her head snapped up at his voice.

He stared at her for a few moments, his mouth halfway opened as though he was about to speak, but then he turned away with a grunt before resuming his meal.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. _Did he want to tell me something? _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shima exclaimed giddily as she skipped ahead of the two shinobi.

Sasuke regarded the girl with an annoyed frown. Why he had agreed with his former teammate in the first place was unknown even to himself. This stroll around town was a complete waste of time.

Mentioned ex-teammate walked alongside him, her face neutral and calm to the normal outsider. But he could tell she was troubled, by the look in her eyes. Her eyes revealed _everything _to him. _She's abnormally silent._

"Sasuke-kun…" as though hearing his thoughts, Sakura spoke up, her face tinted with a light pink and her eyelids lowered to the ground. "I—I need to ask you something." Her face became even redder. "Did—did I really kiss you?"

Sasuke could only stare at her. He should have known she was going to bring up _that _sometime soon. But because of reasons unknown to him, he was feeling strangely insulted. Did this girl not even remember whether or not she had kissed _him_?

"Just because…you're acting like nothing happened," Sakura was able to choke out a bitter laugh. "I'm probably a bad kisser."

"…" Sasuke did not appreciate her attempt at a joke. It hardly seemed like a time for fun and games.

She took a deep breath. "I know I'm worthless and only a burden to you, but can you really say that I—that Naruto and I never meant anything to you? We were a team, Sasuke! But you didn't react at all—!"

"There was no reason for me," he cut her off, "to react in anyway. Such frivolous things will only hinder me in achieving my ultimate goal."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura felt herself suddenly tearing up. Couldn't he see he was killing himself by letting his anger and hate guide him?

"Perhaps if things had been different," Sasuke continued. "Perhaps in another lifetime, but …"

"They're only excuses," Sakura whispered, her hoarse. "You make your own decisions, your own choices. I know—"

"Boy, you two are slow!" the blissfully ignorant girl appeared between the two, breaking the moment.

Sasuke shifted, and suddenly he grabbed hold of Sakura's arm.

Shima widened her eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?"

Sakura stiffened, too. "S-Sasuke?"

"It's time." he declared.

"Time? What time?" Shima didn't understand what was going on.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt her head drop in defeat, Time. It was time. Time to leave. "Please, Sasuke. Don't."

He turned his steely gaze onto her. "We had a _deal. _

"I'm not going to just let you go!" Sakura had already forgotten about Shima, are mind focused on the arrogantly cool boy before her. "I'll—I'll even fight you to bring you back! I'll do anything to make you stay, and I don't care if that includes beating you to near death. I—I love you, and I'm determined to save you, okay!" She stopped, and looked up to see his reaction.

"Love?" he stared at her. "Love is for the weak. I do not need petty things like companionship and love. What I need is power."

"S—Sasuke-kun?" Shima was frightened. The aura he was radiating, even a normal villager like her could feel it. Since when had this handsome boy been filled with such murderous intent? She suddenly feared for her life.

Sakura's face was solemn. "Sasuke-kun, I've said it more than once, Naruto and I will do anything to have you back."

His face twisted into a smirk, as his stance slowly relaxed and he took a step closer. "Then let's make another deal, before we part ways."

"W—What?"

"We will have one last fight. If I win, you immediately return to Konoha," he said.

Sakura didn't like this. "And—and what if I win?"

Sasuke drew out his sword. "Then…I'll go back to Konoha with you."

Sakura stumbled back, struck by his words. _Is—is this a joke! _She shook her head. _No, Sasuke-kun wouldn't joke about things like this. _

Slowly, her mind came to realization, and Sakura found herself clenching her fists. _He's confident that he's going to win. _

Sakura felt her fury unleash. Sure, perhaps she wasn't that strong, but surely he knew by now that she was no longer the weak and whiny little twelve year old she had been in her genin days. His confidence (or rather lack of it) in her ability was starting to piss her off.

"Fine!" her anger was taking over her. "We'll have one last fight!"

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, the smirk still in place. "Let's make it worthwhile, then."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "I will defeat you!"

_I must defeat you! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Very sorry for my lack of updating. I apologize profusely. **

**Readers be warned that this chapter is short. I have more written, but it seemed like a good place to cut off. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura followed him silently as he led her though a thick sea of trees, not glancing back as the sight of the village disappeared behind her.

Her fists were clenched, and she hated how fear still clutched at her nerves even when she was trying so hard to be confident.

Shima had been sent home…well; Sasuke had actually knocked the girl out and ordered the nearest villager to take her back to her house. A bitter chuckle rose in the back of her throat, as Sakura thought of the irony of it all. Hadn't she also suffered a blow to the head a few years back?

It was only when she bumped into his back did she realize that the Uchiha had stopped. They were now in a clearing…perfect for fighting.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, leaning against the closest tree and watching her with calm and indifferent eyes.

She positioned herself into a fighting stance. "Don't hold back."

"I won't."

The next instant, he was by her side and swinging his katana towards her head.

She was able to dodge at the last second, but had she felt him pause? Re-steadying her feet, she exhaled, and calmed herself.

He came once more. This time, her eyes were able to catch his blur, and she dodged his punch. His fist landed on the bark of the tree behind her, and the wood didn't even splinter.

"You won't win by dodging."

"I know!" she snapped back, comprehension beginning to dawn as she realized that he wasn't even taking this seriously. This was all just a game to him. Fresh anger replaced the irritation that had been slowly diminishing, and she sent her fist flying towards him.

He didn't dodge, but blocked it, his hand enclosing on hers and pulling her around to slam her against the tree.

Her back hurt…hurt, but not with the excruciating pain that she had anticipated. Once again, it showed how little he truly believed in her abilities.

It pained her more to know that he still thought her a weakling than it did to losing.

_I'll show you! _Her mind raged.

With a sudden burst of strength, her unoccupied arm shot forward, eager to hit flesh to prove her strength.

He did not anticipate the abrupt attack, and he moved, but her knuckles still caught his skin. He took a step back, inwardly shocked at how he possibly got hit.

Sakura mirrored his expression of disbelief. She had actually…nicked him in the face! She had put all her chakra into that punch—not actually expecting to hit him—and now she saw that it had been enough to draw blood.

Sasuke was not relaxed anymore. He had straightened, and his eyes had darkened. The red trickling down his cheek only seemed to intensify his Sharingan, which he had only just activated.

He vanished, and this time, even though she was prepared, Sakura's eye could not keep up.

_His speed increased!_ She thought as she quickly tried to find his location.

_**Well, at least he's serious.** _Inner Sakura mused.

Casting her other self away, Sakura focused on the task at hand. There was a breeze, and Sakura moved to her side just in time as a fist went flying past. It hit the tree behind her…and this time, the wood splintered.

She barely caught a glimpse at his red eyes and black hair, before he had disappeared from view once again. She couldn't keep up!

_I have to try! _She urged herself.

…

The attempt was futile. In a matter of minutes, he had pinned her to a tree. She struggled and kicked, but his grip was strong and unrelenting. It was hopeless. She slacked in his hold.

Bending down, his lips moved to her ears. "I win," he whispered. His words were not smug, but matter-of-fact, as if he had known this would be the outcome all along.

Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She felt his hands loosen, and he was beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried desperately.

He paused in his steps, but did not look back. After a moment, he resumed walking.

"Don't go!" she pushed herself up and ran towards him, blinded by the liquid in her eyes and her entire body aching from the pain of anguish.

She clung to him, not caring if she was acting like the twelve-year old girl she was once more. Not caring if she had made promises and deals with him about letting him go. She would _never _let him go. She couldn't let him go. "Please," she pleaded. "Stay."

"Sakura…"

"Please…"

She had expected him to pry her hands off and disappear. She had expected him to attempt to knock her out once more. She had expected for him to leave.

What she had not expected was for him to turn around in her embrace, and gently learn down to place his lips to hers.

So shocked by his sudden action, her mind went blank. All she could feel was his cool lips on her. He pulled away as quick as he had leaned down.

She stood there dumbly, still dazed at what had just happened.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

Wait…_what? _

Her mind screamed for her to stop him, to move, but her body did not react.

By the time a cry was finally uttered from her mouth, he had gone.

_You weren't strong enough. You weren't strong enough…_

The phrase repeated in her mind like a taunting melody that the childhood bullies sang to her when she was young.

_Weak._

She felt her knees began to collapse, and managed to regain her balance, only to stumble into the nearest tree.

He had left.

He had really left.

…and now all that was left of her was an empty shell.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**All I can say is…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!**

**And yes, I know, not the most exciting fight scene. I didn't want to go overboard, as I am still a no0b in this subject. xD **

**Though I would like to clarify that no matter much I wanted Sakura to win (and I _really _wanted her to win,) I was unable to do it, for I deemed it too unrealistic. At this point in the manga, Sasuke is stronger. That is a (unfortunate) fact. **

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So…it's been like two months since I've updated this sorry….heh…yeah…so much for quicker updating rate. **

**Thanks you to all who still stuck with the story for so long. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**Once again, no promises can be made about quicker updating, but I'll try (not that trying really helps that much.) **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura stared down at her hands, her heart clouded with grief. Dried tears and dirt stained her face, but appearances at the moment were the farthest thing from her mind.

_I can't believe this. I promised myself…and Naruto, we would surely bring Sasuke-kun back. _

She closed her fists.

_Why?! How could he?!_

Fresh tears began to pour.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"That's it! I'm sending ANBU out to go look for her!"

"Wait Tsunade baa-chan! Please listen—"

"Enough!" The hokage slammed her hands onto her desk. "If that Uchiha even considered taking her back to Konoha, he would have done so already. There is no point in—"

"Ah…but—" Naruto was trying to reason with the frantic Tsunade.

"No buts, Naruto! If we postpone any longer, she could die and I'm no going to let—"

"LISTEN!" Naruto paused, shocked by his own outburst. "I—I mean…Please, Tsunade baa-chan, I'm begging you! Sasuke may be a traitor, and he may be a bastard, but he's still Sasuke! I believe he'll bring her back, safe and sound, because Sasuke would never do anything to hurt his old comrades!"

"Kid…"

"Besides, what use is the ANBU? They don't have any hints or clues whatsoever at this moment on where to begin their search!"

Tsunade sat in silence, contemplating what the blonde's reasoning. Personally, his belief in the Uchiha was astounding, especially considering what had transpired between when they had reunited a few days ago.

Naruto stood, tense, awaiting the hokage's decision.

"Alright."

The boy blinked. "…huh?"

"I'll wait," Tsunade sighed. "You know Sasuke better than anyone in this village. If you believe he will bring Sakura back, it would be best to believe you."

Naruto felt his face light up. "Really? I've got to tell Kakashi-sensei and Fuzzy-brows and—"

"Naruto!"

"Ehh…what?"

"I'll tell you this now," Tsunade wasn't smiling. "Three days…that's all that boys got. If she isn't back in three days, then I'm sending ANBU, and if that boy is found…"

"…"

"…they will attack without hesitation!"

There was an awkward silence, before Naruto let out a sudden bark of laughter. "You don't need to get all serious for something like that, baa-chan! Sakura will definitely be back within 3 days! Geez, you scared me for a second there! I thought what you were going to tell me was life-threatening or something!"

He gave the hokage a grin, and headed out the door. "You worry too much!"

_Damn it…_

The smile slowly slipped once Tsunade was out of sight.

_What's taking so long, Sasuke?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A shadow loomed in the trees, blood red eyes staring down onto the crouched pink-haired female on the ground.

"Hmm…what's this?" A sharpening of kunai was heard. "Little miss weak kunoichi is wandering alone? I wonder how she escaped. Maybe I should wait until Hayubi comes…" A feral smile. "…Nah…I'll just have a little fun by myself!"

The shadow leaped, and descended towards the girl.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke watched the running stream before him, his face void of any emotion.

He had made the right choice. He knew it…but…

_Damn it all…_

He brought his hand down to the water, and swiped it across his hair in an attempt to clear his head.

_I'm still weak. _

To achieve his goal of killing his brother, he needed to sever all bonds…

_Why did I...back there…_

He had kissed her, and perhaps what shocked him the most was that the action had been almost natural. Seeing her grief-stricken face had led him to take such action.

_I have no control. _

Sasuke gritted his teeth, mentally reprimanding himself at his inability to keep his own emotions in check.

He thought back to the day at the market.

'Did—Did I really kiss you?' she had asked him that day.

He bent his head.She _had _kissed him, and there was no point in denying the truth. Sasuke would admit that it was indeed somewhat enjoyable.

_However…_

He straightened up, his mask slipped back into place. He had something that needed to be done before he could go dreaming about kisses and crying girls and such.

_Feelings only hinder…_

He had a vow he needed to complete.

_Revenge comes first._

There was no room for argument.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe this. I knew this forest was full of vermin, but I never expected to see Sasuke-kun's stalker here, too. Aren't you supposed to be dead, girl?"

Sakura looked from her seat. It was Mioko, that vile cousin of that wretched Hayubi.

"Has stalker-girl been crying?" Mioko sneered. "Real kunoichis don't cry, bitch." She laughed, pulling out a kunai.

"Go away," Sakura spoke up.

"Oh?" Mioko mocked. "So the crybaby finally speaks. You know, I was just patrolling the area with Hayubi, bit it's really pretty boring. Can you keep me amused…at least for five minutes, kunoichi?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but remained silent.

"Can you block this? Here I come, crybaby!" Mioko let out a cackle, before her hand came down, kunai in hand and aiming straight for Sakura's arm.

There was sudden pressure, and Mioko felt her descending suddenly stop. Her eyes widened. "W-What the—"

Sakura was gripping the wrist of the raven-haired sound ninja. "I may be a crybaby," she clamped her hand down harder. "But that doesn't mean I won't defend myself!"

Mioko let out a snort of disbelief. "Is this a joke?" she shrieked. "You—the crybaby kunoichi—you think you can defeat me? Ha! Bring it on bitch!" She jerked out of Sakura's grasp. "You won't even last for a minute! I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura jumped back, readying her stance. Her thoughts on Sasuke would have to be put aside for the moment. "Don't underestimate me!"

She sent her fist to the ground…

…and the Earth erupted under her will.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recently, there have been a number of requests for me to be a Beta. However, I'm sad to reply that I can not accept such offers. **

**First off, my grammar is horrible, so I do not think it is fair to have such an undeserving one such as myself correct your chapters, and it is best that another more qualified person do the job.**

**Secondly, I am rather pressed on time, and am not allowed on the computer for long periods. I would not guarantee fast Beta-ing. In fact, I think I can almost assure a delay of at least a week if I were asked to Beta. **

**So I'm sorry to all. I feel honored, really, but I must decline.**

**But anyways, on with the chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Hyuuga Heiress watched the seemingly troubled boy sitting by the stool besides her. He had been uneasy ever since their return from Orochimaru's lair, not that one could blame him for his dread. But nevertheless, she was still worried. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up from his bowl of ramen, which he had only taken a few bites out of (another sure sign that something must have been dreadfully bothering him.) He gave her a shaky smile. "It's nothing, just thinking over things like Sasuke-teme and how Sakura is doing."

Hinata frowned. _He speaks that so calmly, as though Sakura-san's in safe hands with Uchiha Sasuke…_

Naruto gave her friendly knick to the shoulder. "What's with that face, Hinata? You're giving me a weird look. I know," He grinned. "I bet you're worried about me. Well, there's nothing to worry about! Sasuke-teme will bring Sakura-chan back in three days. And if he doesn't, I'll give him the beating of his life when he comes back to Konoha. How dare he keep Sakura-chan all to himself!" He turned back to his ramen. "Ahh! It's getting cold! Time to eat, time to eat!"

…Do you really believe, that…Naruto?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mioko jumped back to avoid a chunk of rock flying her way.

Sakura stood a few feet away from her, calmly assessing the enemy kunoichi, watching her every move.

"Hah!" the girl sneered. "You think just because you've got a few tricks here and there, you can actually beat _me?_ I was hand picked by Orochimaru-sama, you hear? I'm the best of the best, got it? You're nothing compared to me! You're nothing—"

"Are you going to talk?" Sakura cut the girl off, determination burning in her eyes. "Or are you going to fight?"

"Damn you…" Mioko gritted her teeth. _How dare this girl mock me? Stay calm, don't let her provoke you. _She straightened and scoffed. "Fine then, you've asked for it. Let me show you some really skill." She formed a series of hand seals. "Prepare to die!"

She vanished into thin air.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hayubi tapped his foot impatiently. "Where the hell is that stupid cousin of mine? Did we not agree to meet here an hour ago?"

_She couldn't have gotten herself killed…_He tossed away the idea. _Nah, this place is full of commoners. No one in the vicinity could possibly even land a scratch on her. But still…._

He snarled at the nearest boulder. "Stupid stupid woman! She's making me wait, and that stupid dog of Orochimaru's Kabuto will lecture us about wasting his precious master's time."

A group of merchants were traveling down the road.

Hayubi watched them for awhile, before shrugging to himself. "Oh well, mind as well amuse myself before that dear cousin of mine decides to show up."

Smiling, he pulled out a kunai and advanced. There was sure to be blood shed.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_Slash. _

Sakura reeled back as yet another gust of wind blew past her and the blade of an invisible weapon sliced across her upper arm. Blood trickled down the limb. Sakura forced herself to ignore the pain.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the wind mocked, as yet another line of blood appeared across Sakura's skin. "Can't even catch me!"

_Damn it. _Sakura stood her ground, fists raised and trying to catch a sense of how to defeat Mioko's jutsu. _Focus. _Another slice. _Focus. _The girl was toying with her, not aiming for any vital parts, only circling and showing her superiority. _Focus! _

Sakura closed her eyes, felt the chill against her skin, felt the presence whirling around her. Air was rushing towards her. _There! _She propelled forward, sending her fists towards the invisible girl, only to feel the wind scatter between her fingers.

_Slit. _

Sakura dropped down onto one knee, groaning. _Get back up! Get back up! Get back up!_ A deep gash cut across her thigh.

"You actually think it would be that simple?" Mioko's laughter traveled with the breeze. "You'll never catch me! Don't think of escaping either." Sakura lifted herself up onto her feet. "You'll die here for sure."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

"Lee, how are you feeling?"

"Ah, Tenten, my kind teammate, I've gotten much better now, thanks to Tsunade-sama's wonderful attention." The patient on the bed began to push himself into a sitting position.

"Lee!" the weapons specialist scolded him. "You know you aren't supposed to move so much, you haven't completely healed. Don't injure yourself even more."

Lee laughed sheepishly in reply, "Ah, Tenten, my heart is filled with joy to know I have such caring friends. But do not worry; I am not hurt as bad as you all think."

"That bastard Uchiha…"

All eyes turned to the Hyuuga leaning on the wall across the room. His murderous eyes and stiff position spoke volumes of what he was planning to do to Uchiha Sasuke if they ever crossed paths. In a few strides, Tenten had crossed over to him. "Neji, it's no use to think about stuff like that now. I'm sure Tsunade-sama is trying her best to retrieve Sasuke. You should be thankful that Lee wasn't killed by that Uchiha."

Neji's scowl only seemed to deepen. "If I had been there…!"

"Well, you weren't there," Tenten cut him off, annoyance beginning to spark in her eyes. "Stop thinking about 'if you could have been there,' because you weren't, and what's happened has happened."

"Er, Tenten-san?"

"All of us wish we could have been there to help Lee, but we weren't, so we've got to make sure that we're by his side now, and give him as much support as we can!"

"Tenten?"

The girl's head snapped towards her bed-ridden teammate. "What?"

"I appreciate the concern," Lee gave her his brightest smile. "But don't get mad at Neji-kun for acting like that. I'm sure that's just his way of expressing his concern." He turned towards the Hyuuga. "Am I right, Neji?"

"Idiot." Neji grunted in reply.

Lee would have said more, but the door burst open, and in paraded Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, Shino and Hinata trailing close behind.

"We heard you're allowed to have visitors now, fuzzy-brows!" Naruto declared cheerfully. "So I came up with the idea to come and visit you."

"Actually, I believe it was my—" Shino began to point out.

"What are you talking about, you stupid boy?" Kiba cut off the bug boy, facing Naruto with a sneer. "_I'm _the one that told us to come and visit."

"Kiba, I think it was originally something that I—" Shino began once again.

"What did you say?" Naruto sneered back at Kiba. "Are you asking for a fight, dog boy?"

"Maybe I am!"

"Hah! I'd totally beat you!"

"Only in your dreams!"

Shino opened his mouth, but wisely closed it a second later, and sighed. There would be no point in adding to the argument.

"GUYS!"

All turned towards the bed, where Lee had put his hands over his heart, his eyes filled with admiration and appreciation. "I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, MY DEAR FRIENDS! LET ME EXPRESS SUCH JOY BY EACH GIVING YOU A KISS ON THE CHEEK!"

…Yeah, maybe visiting hadn't been such a good idea after all.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Sakura didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Her skin was marred with bruises, cuts and scratches all across the flesh. It seemed like she was fighting a losing battle.

_There must be something…_Sakura fought to keep steady on her feet, as she felt that her legs had began to tremble, and her body had slowly began to sway back and forth. She was losing consciousness, probably from the loss of blood. _If I could get one hit…just one. _

She could feel Mioko, blowing with the wind, she could tell when the girl was going to attack, but it was of no use. She herself was unable to land a single blow. _Wait…perhaps…_!

Sakura willed herself to stand straight once more. She had a plan. It was going to be risky, and all bets were placed upon Mioko's character, and how she was likely to act in the situation. Sakura could only pray it worked.

"I'm tired of this," Mioko's voice filled her ears. "It's going to end now!"

She could feel it, feel the wind coming towards her. She could tell that Mioko was aiming for her stomach, was going in for the kill. It was avoidable if she really tried…

…but she didn't. Sakura stood still, and closed her eyes, waiting for the kunai to pierce through her torso.

Stabbing pain entered her senses, and Sakura fell forward, darkness beginning to close in. Her body collapsed to the ground, and she managed to keep her eyes open to see the feet of Mioko appear once more.

"I told you," Mioko cackled in triumph, releasing the jutsu. "I told you, didn't I? I've won against you, you pathetic little kunoichi. I've won!"

_It worked. _

Sakura's arm shot forward, and grabbed the ankle of the laughing girl.

Mioko's head shot down. "What the—!"

_It's my turn._

The raven-haired girl wasn't able to finish the sentence. Using her last burst of strength, Sakura pulled down, hard, and sent the girl's body crashing into the Earth, the ground crumbling beneath the pressure. She pulled her up again, and slammed her down once more. She had finally caught hold of the Mioko.

_I'm going to win this. _

She wasn't planning on letting go.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I think that was a bit too easy," Hayubi sighed, as he wiped the blood off his kunai. "Weak little merchants couldn't even defend themselves."

He sighed in annoyance. "Now where is that Mioko? She sure is taking her time."

He was about to lean against the nearest tree for a rest, when suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath his feet. "Huh?"

He heard the sound of what sounded like an explosion, or a huge impact of some sort somewhere towards his right.

"Could it be…?" Hayubi wondered. "I wonder if Mioko's there."

He began to dash towards the location.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Sasuke looked up from his perch on the rock.

_Earthquake? _He thought, his eyes narrowing as he rose from his seat. It didn't seem possible.

It only took him a matter of seconds to register what—or who—was causing the ground to tremble in such a way.

…_Sakura. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stared at the motionless girl on the ground. Her mouth was to be twisted in an eternal grimace of shock, rage, and anguish.

_I've done it. _Sakura thought to herself with a sense of satisfaction. _She's dead. _

Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position, pain shooting through her entire body. Blood seeped through her clothing, and Sakura still felt herself fading in and out of consciousness. She needed to heal herself…fast.

A rustle sounded behind her, and Sakura turned around. A man stepped out, and Sakura gasped as Hayubi stepped into view.

He didn't seem to notice her, as his eyes were fixed in shock on his cousin's still body. Almost in a trance, he stumbled over, and dropped onto the ground, his entire face one of grief.

Sakura wanted to get up, wanted to escape, but she found her body had already begun to shut down. She was unable to move.

Slowly, Hayubi's face transformed, from shock to sorrow and back to shock again, until gradually, that sorrow began to mutilate into anger, and then rage, and then fury.

He made a very deep roar in the pits of his chest, one that sounded almost inhuman, and his head lashed up to meet the eyes of his cousin's murderer. "You!" he was practically snarling. "You're dead!"

Sakura knew this time, that she could not win.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He had his hand around her throat.

She was struggling, coughing for air, dangling above the ground by a good twelve inches.

He had a maniacal smile on his face, deriving pleasure from her pain and enjoying the sight of her slowly dying body.

That was the sight Sasuke came upon when he entered the clearing. He had expected Sakura, but he had not expected this. An uncontrollable amount of wrath began to envelope his body. "Let her go," he ground out, surprised by how composed his voice seemed to sound despite the fact that he wished nothing but to tear that bastard Hayubi to shreds at the moment.

"Oh?" Hayubi turned his head towards the Uchiha. "I never expected you to show up here." He laughed with glee. "This is just wonderful! Just superb! It's like killing two birds all at once! She'll die," he sneered. "And so will you."

Sasuke paid no heed to Hayubi's words. "I told you to let her go."

Hayubi sneered once more, before tossing Sakura aside like a rag doll. He bowed low, mocking the Uchiha. "As you wish, sire." He looked up, and grinned. "I'll get rid of you first."

Sasuke began to advance.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh ho ho! An update after months of inactivity! **

**I'm quite satisfied with the chapter, so I hope the readers are, too. Heh.**

**I would say my favorite scene was the Lee scene, as poor Shino is always bullied and can never speak his mind. xD**

**Also, I hope I've (somewhat) improved on writing fight scenes. (Feedback would be greatly appreciated.) **

**Once again, no promises for quicker updates, but I'll try (not that that's any help.)**

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter! I appreciate all reviews! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared down apathetically at the unconscious man before him. His legs were twisted in odd angles, dried blood coating the edges of his mouth, bruises marring both arms. He was still alive, but Sasuke had no doubts (in fact, he had made sure) that this crony of Orochimaru's would never be a shinobi again.

It was the fool's own fault for daring to take on Sasuke. Hayubi should have known that someone as inferior as himself could never match the skills of an Uchiha. He had lost the moment he opened his mouth and provoked Sasuke into attacking.

Sliding his chokuto back into his sheath, he glanced at the pink-haired girl sprawled on the ground a few meters away. He approached, and watched as her hands pressed onto her stomach (where a large stab wound was located,) palms glowing green with chakra as she tried to heal herself. She clearly was too exhausted and did not possess enough chakra to do the procedure correctly. She was paling from the loss of blood, and looked as though she would faint any moment (Sasuke was surprised she had not already done so.)

"Sakura," he stopped right in front of her, looking down as she finally willed her eyes open and gazed up at him with clouded pupils.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was quiet and hoarse. She tried to laugh. "I thought you left me."

He did not answer.

"I don't think…" she paused, as the chakra in her hands dimmed out. "No, I know I don't have enough energy left to heal myself."

He knelt down.

The corners of her lips twitched up, as though she were trying to smile. "I'll probably die in this state."

"You won't." The reply was instantaneous.

She laughed again. "You can't h-heal me, Sasuke-kun. You have no supplies on hand. I-I doubt that you know any medical jutsu. You've-You've never needed such things, right? You've always been so strong…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Her voice was fading, and her eyes had closed again. He slipped both arms under her body, and with no effort, lifted her up into his arms.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura coughed, and pain shot through her. _Keep fighting! _Somewhere in her subconscious, Inner Sakura was yelling at her. _Stay alive! _

"Rest," was his single worded reply.

There was wetness on her cheeks, and it took Sakura a moment to realize that she had started to cry. She did not try to hold them back, and let the tears continue to flow. "At-At least I could see Sasuke-kun one last time, huh?" She reached out to place a hand on his cheek, glad when he did not move back. "I've become stronger, right? I'm proud. Are you proud, too, Sasuke?"

He did not respond.

"Sasuke…" she took a shaky breath. "Could you promise me something? Think-think of it like a dying wish, ok? Don't…don't go back to Orochimaru. Please, just please don't go back to that…that man. Please, Sasuke-kun…please…"

The hand dropped from his face, and for a split second, Sasuke thought that perhaps she had really died (and though he would never admit it and perhaps had not even acknowledged it himself, that split second sent a tremor of fear through his entire being.) But then he felt the steady rise of her chest against his own, and knew that she was still with him, and had only fallen unconscious.

"Sakura…" Instinctively, he brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "You _have_ grown stronger."

He clung her body tighter to his, and vanished. He was going to bring her to the nearest place where she could possibly heal.

"I'm proud of you, too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU!"

Sasuke nonchantly dodged the fist sent towards his face.

"How dare you show up here, after what you did to my sister!" An angry Shiko stood at the door. However, he immediately stopped his angry speech when he noticed the unconscious and blood-stained girl in Sasuke's arms. Sakura was her name, right? Even if he despised the Uchiha, the female companion had never outwardly done anything to gain his hate. "What happened?!"

"She needs help."

"Who's at the door, Shiko?" Footsteps were heard.

"Mama, look, it's Sasuke-kun!" Shima was elated.

Shiko gaped at his sister in shock. "How can you be so…so giddy?! Did you forget what he did to you last time?!"

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun had a good reason!" was Shima's immediate retort.

"Oh my," their mother covered her mouth with both hands. "Is that girl you're holding still alive, Uchiha-sama?"

"Can you heal her?"

"Well…I suppose we do have some herbs…"

"Then use them. I'll give you however much you want. "It was as close to a plead that Uchiha Sasuke would ever get to.

"Excuse us," Shiko's mother grabbed her daughter's sleeve. "We need to make sure we have the right herbs."

"Mama, what's going on?" Shima questioned when they were out of hearing range. "The herbs don't need to be checked on."

"Listen Shima," her mother pulled her closer. "That boy out there is desperate, no matter how composed he seems. He said he didn't care how much he gives, as long as that girl with him is healed."

"But Mama, I think he was talking about money…"

"That doesn't matter! We'll strike another deal. We'll make him marry you! We'll be able to move back to Konoha and we'll be famous! We'll be part of the most prestigious clan!"

"Mama…I dislike it…"Shima seemed hesitant.

Her mother paid no heed. "It'll be fabulous! I can already imagine how our lives would change!"

"Mama…it's a bad idea…"

"I wonder how much Konoha has changed in 20 years. And that Uchiha Sasuke is so handsome. You're not ugly yourself, Shima. Think about how your children would look!"

"_MAMA!_"

"…what?"

Shima was shaking her head vigorously. "Mama…don't."

"What are you talking about, Shima? It's perfect!"

"Mama, can't you tell?" He cares for her!"

"Well, I'm sure that can be changed…"

"No! Mama, enough! He _really _cares for her. Don't you see it?"

"But…" Her mother was sputtering. "Shima, don't you like him?"

"I do, Mama! I do…but this is ridiculous. I have no chance against that girl. So stop, Mama, give up. Just heal her, please? No deals, no plans, just heal her. Do it for me, Mama, I'm begging you. Do it for me…"

When Shima and her mother re-emerged once more, Shiko and Sasuke were still where they were (the first glaring at the latter.)

"Can you heal her?" Sasuke's tone was that of impatience and annoyance (but one could see the urgency in his voice if they looked deep enough beneath the ire.)

"We'll save her," Shima's mother glanced at her daughter, and sighed, "For free."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood on the outskirts of Konoha. Shima and her mother had managed to put Sakura (who he was still carrying) into a stable condition. With some more extensive treatment and proper rest, she would be able to heal completely in no time.

No all he faced was the task of returning her home. However, now that he stood on the edge of the place he used to call home, Sasuke realized he did not know where the girl in his arms lived. Nevertheless, he headed into the sleeping village. He would figure something out.

It turned out easier than he had anticipated. Fifteen minutes into Konoha, he spotted a patch of blonde hair sauntering through the streets.

_Dobe…_

Sasuke had a plan. He would place Sakura in Naruto's apartment. That way, she would be in safe hands.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

The Uchiha watched from a nearby rooftop as the blonde ran to join up with the Hyuuga Heiress. As they walked together, Sasuke followed closely behind.

"Well, this is my stop." Naruto halted in front of a large building.

"Oh? You live here?" Hinata remarked.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled at her. "It's the farthest room on the right on the 4th floor."

Sasuke needed to listen no more. He knew where the room was. He would have to put Sakura down before Naruto finished his conversation.

He unlocked the dobe's bedroom window with ease, and leaped inside. Gently, he laid the slumbering girl on Naruto's mattress.

"This is where we part." He gazed down at her. Her voice entered his head.

_Could you promise me something? Think-think of it like a dying wish, ok?_

He traced her face.

_Don't…don't go back to Orochimaru._

His hand brushed her cheek….

_Please, just please don't go back to that…that man._

Brushed her lips…

_Please, Sasuke-kun…please…_

He bent down and kissed her. Pressed his lips against her own as he savored the moment.

When he pulled back, he stood there and watched her for a moment more.

"Goodbye Sakura."

He turned to depart…

"Leaving so soon?"

Turning slowly, Sasuke stared blankly at the figure in the doorway. "How did you know I was here."

Naruto stepped into the room. He was not smiling. "Hinata had been training, and she had seen you with Sakura-chan with her Byakugan. She immediately came and told me."

Sasuke regarded the boy coolly. They had been best friends once, back when they were children.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm not staying, Naruto." Sharingan gleamed in the dark. "You won't stop me." He headed for the windowsill.

Naruto's' brow creased. "Teme! Don't think I'll let you go back to Orochimaru!"

"I'm not."

Naruto paused. He clearly was shocked. "…why?"

Sasuke turned once more. His eyes shifted to the girl on the bed (this did not go unnoticed by Naruto.) He glanced back at the blonde after a moment. Their eyes met. Blood red against ice blue.

"I'm keeping a promise."

And then Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So! Hope you guys liked it! I know a lot of you wanted the fight between Hayubi and Sasuke, but I just didn't have the gusto to write it. Heh.**

**So? I supposed Shima was somewhat redeemed in this chapter? She didn't turn out to be that bad. Ahah.**

**Alright, there's one more chapter left. And then there's an epilogue. I had originally planned a sequel, but I find that I'm losing interest in this story, so a sequel may not be the best idea. So instead, an epilogue is added in its place. But who knows? Perhaps I'll change my mind in the future…hmm…**

**It's been exactly a year since I started this story. Wow…it's been a long way…so I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, and as always…**

**Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I suppose I have some explaining to do. For those who read my account, or have read my latest one-shot entitled 'Hate' I explained that I was on vacation for the past months of summer. I had been positive I could post a chapter of at least one of my stories by the first week of September, but then when I returned home from vacation, I found out that my hard drive had completely crashed on me. So finally, my computer was able to be fixed yesterday, and my files saved. So I apologize for the enormous delay, but here's the "final" chapter of Inner Demons. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she was surprised that she was in a room, and not on the forest floor like she had imagined she would be.

Sunlight streamed in through a window to her right, and ignoring the slight throbbing in the back of her head, she pulled herself up. Even more surprise filtered through her when instead of excruciating pain in her abdomen, there was only a dull ache. With the state she was in several hours before, all logic pointed that she should have been dead by now.

Something reached her nose, and Sakura breathed in the inviting aroma. Was something cooking?

With a groan, she slipped out of the mysterious bed she was on, and walked over to the door, opening it a crack to peek out who was outside.

_Sasuke-kun…is that you? _

Yet another wave of shock crashed onto her when she saw who it was.

"Naruto!" her best friend was standing there. This was his kitchen. That was his bed. She was in Konoha!

He turned to her when he heard the commotion, and gave her a slight smile. "Morning, Sakura-chan."

Still in stunned, she wordlessly allowed Naruto to sit her down and place a plate of breakfast (and no, it wasn't ramen) in front of her. Quiet himself, he took a plate for himself and sat in the seat across from her.

Silence stretched on as they each finished their respective plates. It was only when Naruto was ready to clean up that Sakura seemed to break out of her stupor. "Naruto…how…how did you find me?"

Once again, he gave her another slight smile. "We didn't find you, Sakura-chan…Sasuke brought you here." At her expression, his grin grew a little wider. "Guess that bastard still cares after all."

Sakura gazed down at her hands.._. He found a way to heal me, and he brought me back. Sasuke…_

"Sakura?" when she looked up, Naruto had turned somber.

"Yeah?" she prodded gently.

"I—I really missed you," he flashed a half-hearted grin, attempting to cover up the emotion rising in him. "And I'm just—just really glad that you're back."

Sakura's eyes softened. This was where she belonged, in Konoha, with her friends and family all around her. Getting up, she walked over to her best friend, and embraced him. "I'm glad I'm back too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade had wanted a meeting with Sakura the moment she learned of her return.

So now the cherry-haired kunoichi stood outside the hokage's office. Gently, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Tsunade had been talking to Shizune, and when she looked up to see who had entered, she froze mid-sentence.

"Sakura!" they both exclaimed.

Shizune gave Sakura a brief hug, before she quickly filed out of the room to leave the teacher and pupil alone.

Tsunade accessed Sakura for a moment, before sighing and leaning back into her chair. "Welcome back, Sakura. Are you in good health?"

"I—I think so." Unconsciously, her hand drifted to where she had been stabbed a day earlier.

"Go get a checkup at the hospital later."

"Okay."

Tsunade stoop up from her seat and went over to place a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Sakura…understand, I must ask these next few questions for it is my duty as Hokage."

Sakura nodded.

"Did you learn anything of Orochimaru's plans while you were there?"

"No…" Sakura paused. "I was locked up in a cell for the most part, and even when I came into contact with Orochimaru or Kabuto, they only talked about the healing of that snake's arms."

"What about his new hideout?"

"They were going to leave me there to die. Sasuke—he saved me, but he didn't mention a word of where Orochimaru had headed."

Tsunade sighed, and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "That is all."

"I'm sorry I couldn't—"

"No, no." The hokage cut her off. "There is nothing to be guilty about; it's not your fault. You were not on a mission, you were kidnapped. I was just asking to see if any extra information was obtained. What's important is that you've returned and mostly unharmed. Now, go and surprise everyone, I'm sure they'll all be ecstatic."

Sakura turned to leave. She was at the door when Tsunade spoke again. "Sakura…"

The pink-haired girl could feel the eyes of her mentor burning into her back. "Yes…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…have you developed feelings for him again?"

There was a pause. Then, slowly, Sakura turned to meet Tsunade's eyes. A smile was on her face—bittersweet. "They never left," she whispered, before walking out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a long day.

News of Sakura's return had spread rapidly, and as she had walked to through the streets, even people she had not been familiar with were giving her smiles of 'welcome back.' As expected, Ino and Lee (who had fully recovered) had made the most fuss, examining every possible inch of her body that they were allowed to check for any bodily harm. Everyone had gone out to a fancy restaurant (ignoring Naruto's protests for Ichiraku) and celebrated until late at night. Now, they had gone their separate ways, and Sakura found herself alone. Only when she actually sat down to take a rest, did she realize where she had walked to. This was the spot, nearly three years ago, that she had confessed her love for Sasuke before he had left Konoha. And where she was sitting at the moment, it was the bench where he had laid her after she had been knocked out. She brushed her hand on the surface of the wooden seat. _Sasuke...where are you now? _

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was running towards her, but he slowed when he noticed the pained expression on her face. Gently, he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Sakura took a shaky breath. "It's just…Sasuke, he—he's going to go back to Orochimaru, and what if his body is taken over? What if we never see him again? And I just—" her voice constricted, "I couldn't get him to come back, even when he was with me all those times, I was still too weak…"

Naruto listened to her silently, before sighing, and standing up. "We'll see him again, Sakura-chan."

She looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "How can you be so sure?"

Naruto beamed at her. "He's not going back to Orochimaru. I believe him."

"…what?"

He gave her an enigmatic smile. "He told me something about keeping a promise. I'm pretty confused myself, but maybe you have an idea what he was talking about…"

Sakura stared.

"So don't worry, okay? We'll definitely see him again one day."

_A promise._

Slowly, a smile formed on Sakura's lips.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"Yeah, I think so too, Naruto."

_We'll meet again someday. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE LAST CHAPTER! AND NOW ONLY AN EPILOGUE AND THIS STORY WILL BE CONCLUDED. **

**Please Review! **


	18. Epilogue I

**I rewrote the epilogue several times, but I think I've finally come up with an ending I want.**

**It's rather light-hearted, compared with the rest of the story, but I am very satisfied with it. **

**Inner Demons...Last Chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXX****  
**

**Epilogue**

A figure darted through the trees, only one destination in mind.

_I should be able to handle this quickly._

This figure was Haruno Sakura on a mission.

Two days ago, Tsunade had pulled the girl into her office and informed her of a nearby village reporting a group of bandits ambushing all who passed through the adjacent forest. Her job was to dispose of them.

Sakura figured this wouldn't be too hard. These bandits were nothing but small-time fry that preyed on unarmed civilians. Their skills would be nowhere on par with those of a trained kunoichi.

_This place…this is where I last saw him. _

Indeed, this was the same forest that everything had occurred. The memories were still clear in her mind. Mioko, Hayubi, Sasuke…

Three months had already past since she had been bought back to Konoha by the Uchiha. Shortly after her return, Orochimaru's lair had been discovered, completely destroyed. What looked like marks of Chidori had been found on the walls. No one knew if the snake was still alive, but no signs of threat had emerged from him in the last few months. True to his word, Sasuke had not returned.

Even still, the subject of Uchiha Sasuke gnawed on Sakura, gnawed on everybody in the leaf village. His whereabouts were unknown. Where was he now? Itachi was still out there, and even though Orochimaru had been eliminated, Akatsuki was still at large. Was the boy still bent on revenge? Was he killing himself trying to achieve that goal?

Sakura sighed, knowing that she should not worry so much. He definitely could fend for himself, and even if he was still considered a missing-nin, she had complete faith in him. Konoha would be his home once again. They would be reunited.

"NO PLEASE! SPARE ME!"

The sudden cries snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. The bandits! They were robbing another person!

She narrowed her eyes as she sped towards the source of the sound._There's no way I'm letting you get away with this. _

When Sakura arrived at the scene, she was ready to fight. Several beaten and bruised bodies lay on the ground. Wait a second...weren't _they_ the bandits?

"PLEASE! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, I SWEAR!"

"Hmph…to think you miserable fools would attempt to attack me. By the time you wake up, you'll probably all be in jail."

Sakura froze. Her eyes flew to the figure standing in the middle of the mess, the only one who bore no injuries of any sort. No…this was…there was no way...this couldn't be!

He, having also noticed her presence, turned to face her. They stood there, for what seemed an eternity, looking at one another.

He finally moved, sliding his katana back into his sheath. "Hn. You're crying again."

Sakura slowly came out of her daze. Before she realized it, a smile had donned her face, and her entire frame was shaking with unsuppressed joy.

He gave her an exasperated sigh. "Are you really a kunoichi? You're even more emotional than that idiotic fox."

She ignored his reprimanding tone, and laughed. "Sasuke-kun!"

"You sound like a child."

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Yes, they would be reunited.

**END**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**It's really done. I wrote the first chapter of this in June 2006. One and a half years later, I've finally completed it. **

**Thank to everyone who's stuck with this story until the end. **


	19. Epilogue II

**Well, it's been half a year since I officially announced that Inner Demons was finished. Today, it is exactly two years since I first created this story. So of course there needs to be a two year anniversary present! This is a continuation of the epilogue in the previous chapter. I think it gives a more conclusive ending (at the same time, this means absolutely no sequel.) For those who like the ambiguity of the first epilogue, then feel free to skip this. I just couldn't seem to forget this story...I really love it a lot. But it's time to let go.**

**My beloved readers, the TRUE last chapter of Inner Demons. Don't expect a third year or fourth year anniversary update. xD**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah…let's see what they have," Sakura stared up at the large menu attached to the wall. "You like takoyaki, Sasuke?"

Somewhere behind her came a resounding, "Whatever."

Accepting that as approval, the pink-haired kunoichi purchased the takoyaki and bought it back to the table. They sat in silence, one nonchalantly chewing on his takoyaki, and the other sneaking glances at her companion and trying to form some sort of topic starter. She had been so excited to see him again that she had completely forgotten how awkward the situation was. Three months ago, her last words to him before they went separate ways had been a 'dying wish.' In retrospect, it really was quite embarrassing considering he had saved her and she didn't actually die. Just at the thought, a blush crept onto her face.

Sasuke, noticing the shift in the woman sitting across him, looked up from his food. He narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I-It's nothing…"

He continued to look at her suspiciously, and Sakura felt herself growing redder. _Come on, think of something to say!_ Her eyes shifted everywhere, until they landed on his head, and without a second thought, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Your hair's grown longer, Sasuke-kun!" She immediately regretted the action.

Sasuke, seeing that she was clearly uncomfortable, gave her a smirk "So it has."

Sakura laughed. Somehow, his smirk had allowed her to relax. If she really thought about it, three months was nothing compared to the two and a half years she had suffered before this whole escapade. "How have things been? We found Orochimaru's base destroyed, but the vicinity was empty. Is he…?"

"I killed him."

She nodded. She had expected as much, but needed the confirmation.

"What about you?"

Sakura was surprised at the sudden question. "I-It's been alright. Things have returned to normal." Her eyes softened. "You kept your promise, Sasuke-kun."

He gave her a dark scowl, "Don't think too much into it. There was nothing more I could learn from that snake, so I disposed of him."

Sakura didn't try to counter his reply. He could say all he wanted, but she knew that he had done it for her. Now that things didn't seem so awkward anymore, Sakura decided to take a chance and voice out what had been on her mind since the mention of Orochimaru. "Sasuke…"

She didn't even have the chance to begin her sentence. One look at her face, and Uchiha Sasuke knew what she was going to ask. He stood up abruptly, surprising her and all the others in the shop. "I'm not going back."

Sakura's hands clenched. She, too, stood up and quickly followed the Uchiha outside. "Wait Sasuke!"

He stopped and shook his head at her. "I've told you I'm not going back."

Sakura was shocked, "Why Sasuke?! Why are you so reluctant to return?!"

He looked away, and his face closed up. "I still have a duty to fulfill."

"That's not an excuse!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Orochimaru's already gone and—"

"I'll get stronger by myself."

"I just don't get it, Sasuke. Why would Konoha hinder you? We all want the best for you and would do anything to help you!"

"I don't have time to associate with people. You know going back will only slow down my progress." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I _have_ to kill that bastard."

"You're being unreasonable—"

"No, you're just not getting it," He sighed. "Sakura, stop it. I'm not going to change my mind."

"I'm not telling you to forget the past," her voice shook, "but don't give up on the future."

"There is no future if I don't get rid of the past."

Sakura snapped. "You're just afraid of losing people close to you! You think the moment you let someone in they're going to disappear just like your family! The only reason you won't return is because you're afraid to face your fears! You're nothing but a coward—"

"So what?! So what if I'm a coward?! Do you know what it's like to see all the people you love disappear in just the blink of an eye?! Do you have any idea of the pain I went through?!"

Sakura stared up at the boy in front of her. It had been a long time since she'd heard him raise his voice. She clutched his hand, "Sasuke…we're not going to disappear. We'll be there for you. We'll support you and-and give you strength."

"Look," Sasuke straightened and pulled his hand away from hers. He had regained his composure. "Just give it up, Sakura."

"…Maybe you're right."

Sasuke had not expected that response.

"I-I can't do this anymore. We can't wait forever for you. I…I can't wait forever for you." Sakura gave him a dejected smile. "…Good luck, Sasuke-kun."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called after her.

"Home," came her reply, laced with sarcasm.

"It's dark," Sasuke grabbed her hand. "There's an inn nearby. You can leave tomorrow morning."

"I'll camp in the forest," she retorted, trying to pull out of his grasp. But he only tightened his grip and began pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Sakura…just stay."

She sighed, and gave in. "Alright."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Uchiha Sasuke found himself pacing around his room, unable to fall asleep. In the room across from his, Sakura slept. Tomorrow morning, they'd be parting ways and it would probably be awhile until they'd meet again. Running into her today had been pure coincidence, one that was not likely to happen anymore.

Her words this afternoon had caused him to lose his cool. It was just proof that he still lacked control. Yet somehow…when she said she'd given up, it had bothered him. The Sakura he had known had always had a stubborn streak, much like the idiot blonde that was once his best friend.

"_You're just afraid of losing people close to you! You're nothing but a coward!"_

He supposed she was right. Close bonds could only hinder. They would only get in the way. If he was alone…there would be nothing obstructing him. There would be no one that would get hurt because of him.

"_We can't wait forever for you. I…I can't wait forever for you."_

He thought back to their genin days. When she had been annoyingly clingy and had constantly followed him everywhere, calling him "Sasuke-kun" every chance she got. He'd been grateful that despite knowing of his flaws, she'd still loved him. Nevertheless, she had still been a burden. Where had the crybaby Sakura he knew gone? In the years they'd been apart, she'd truly awakened to her full potential. A small bud bloomed into a beautiful flower.

A sudden thought struck him, and Sasuke chuckled, realizing the irony of it.

_When did you grow so strong, Sakura?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stepped out of the building. The sun had not risen yet, but it was time for her to leave. Somewhere back in the inn, the person she loved was probably still sleeping. She knew he would be upset she left without saying anything, but what could be said? She wouldn't be able to handle the pain of goodbye.

She shook her head clear of thoughts, and reassured herself, "This is for the best."

She sent chakra to her feet and leaped into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was about three hours later that Sakura finally landed for a break. She leaned against the nearest tree, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

She sighed, feeling the emotion rise in her. Truthfully, she had not meant to say what she'd said yesterday. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to give up. But like he had said, how many times had she'd tried to get him to come back? The answer had always been no. It made her believe the whole situation was fruitless.

_No use thinking about it now. What's done is done._

She stood, and prepared to ascend into the trees again.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Sakura froze, and dared not turn around even as she heard him drop down onto the ground next to her. How long had he been there? How could she have not detected his presence?

"It's okay, I won't bite."

She swiveled around, and could do nothing but gape. "H-How did you…?!" This couldn't be happening. Just the sight of him was causing all her walls to crumble.

"I was awake the moment you were up. I decided to confront you when you stopped for a rest."

"No no no," Sakura backed away, the grief overcoming her. "I can't do this, Sasuke. I-I don't want to go over it all over again. It's too painful…" her voice broke, and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

Sasuke did not move from his spot. "You're running away," he stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura laughed, and bitterly remarked, "Just like you huh?"

"Yeah…just like me."

His response had been so low that Sakura had barely heard him. She stopped in her tracks, and stared at him incredulously. "What?"

He began to approach, and stopped only when he was in right in front of her. "I'll let you know that I think you're almost as idiotic as the dobe. I mean, only an idiot could be so stubborn."

"Well, this idiot is giving up, happy? Sasuke, what is this—"

"Just listen. I thought about what you said yesterday. Avenging my family is my life, Sakura. Until I defeat my brother, I can't let myself go and form relationships with anyone. I can't…can't afford it."

"I already—"

"But training alone, I've deduced it won't do me any good. Konoha is a well established ninja village. There are sure to be some experts in there. So…I've decided that until I find a better mentor, I'll be training in Konoha. However, don't get your hopes up; I have no intentions of getting close to anyone—"

"You talk too much."

Sasuke paused, and if one looked close enough, you could see the light tint in his cheeks. He turned away, and grumbled, "What?"

Sakura laughed, raised herself up on her toes, and kissed him. When they finally pulled away, she laughed once more.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm done with another mission! Tell me that wasn't record time! Nobody can stop the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

Up atop the hill that overlooked the village, Sasuke and Sakura watched with amused eyes at the blonde below who was parading to the uninterested guards.

Sasuke scoffed, "Still a moron I see."

She smiled at his comment, and called down, "Naruto!"

The fox glanced up, noticing the kunoichi first, "Sakura-chan's back!" His gaze shifted to her side, and the smile immediately dropped from his face. The backpack he was holding slipped out of his hands and dropped to the ground unnoticed. A few tense seconds past, until Naruto broke into a sprint towards them. "S-SASUKE-TEME!"

Back on the hill, Sasuke sighed, "He's already crying."

Sakura laughed in response. She clutched his hand and together, they headed down. Uchiha Sasuke had finally returned.

He had come home.

**END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So it felt a bit strange to be typing 'END' all over again. But hopefully, this will answer some questions from the first epilogue. If there are still any questions about the story, please feel free to ask. **

**This is the end...truly. **


End file.
